The WarriorsOD Trilogy
by RestForEternity
Summary: (Warriors on drugs) A collection of stories I managed to pull from notepad and a few archives. Extremely volatile. (Pretty sure this is MA lol)
1. Warriors Into The Drugs

**In 2012 a 10 year old child that went by the name of Wood'n'Wad decided to make fanfics about the warriors. They were so ingenious the C.I.A ordered Wood'n'Wads extermination, in 2014... he was killed. These are the stories i managed to hack out of the C.I.A database**

 _ **Ill probably fix everything up**_ ** _tomorrow, its like 2:17 am at the time I am publishing this_**

Warriors into the drugs

by Wood'n'Wad

Category: Warriors Genre: Humor, Parody Language: English Status: In-Progress Published: 2013-07-31 Updated: 2013-08-03 Packaged: 2013-10-31 23:08:34 Rating: M Chapters: 6 Words: 3,599 Publisher: .net Story URL: s/9550060/1/  
Author URL: u/4950833/Wood-n-Wad Summary: This is the warriors if erin hunter was on crack when **he (Get ready folks)** made it basicly...SO JOIN FIREPAW AND GRAYPAW AS THEY SET ON A JOURNEY WITH SANDPAW THE HOOKER TO SAVE THE WOLRD!

1\. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps today- Look i know you guys don't read this so here it goes!**

Firepaw: NUH UH LADY GAGA IS HOTTER!

Graypaw: NO P!NK IS

Narrator: We join firepaw and graypaw as they fight for domminance over whos the sexiest!

Firepaw: NARRATOR SHADUP NO BODY CARES ABOUT DETAILS!

Narrator: Its my duty to do the details since this is in script mode

Firepaw: I DONT CARE STOP STALKING US YOU PERVERT!

Narrator: Bu-Bu-

Firepawe: I SAID GO!

Narrator :(

-Narrator leaves the room-

Firepaw: yeah why are we talking in caps

Graypaw: Eh maby the author is to lazy

Graypaw: Eh maby graykit sucks baw's

Firepaw: o.o

Graypaw: i'm gay and ugly

Tigerstripe: I KNEW IT HAHAHAHAH

Firepaw: i think the author is just being bitchy..

Tigerstripe: SHUT UP PUSSY!

Firepaw: Ok...

Graypaw: IMAAA BARBBYYY GIRLLL IN A BARBBYYY WORLDDD THE AUTHOR IZ EPICCC

Narrator: Firepaw leaves the room to not here any more of the authors bitchiness

Firepaw: You will never leave me alone will you...

Narrator: Well it my duty to do the details!

Firepaw: WELL WHY DONT YOU TAKE A DOO DOO AT THE DIRTPLACE!

Narrator:...

Firepaw: I thought so!

Narrator: Suddenly sandpaw bumps into firepaw

Firepaw: WHY DONT YOU PUT A CAPITAL FOR THE S AND F!

Sandpaw: Say *oof* dumb ass

Firepaw & Sandpaw: *OOF*

Firepaw: Watch where your going hooker!

Sandpaw: SHUT THE FUCK UP RETARTED KITTY PET!

Firepaw: The narrator said SANDPAW bumped into the epicest cat alive!

Sandpaw WELL I DONT GIVE A FUCK!

Graypaw: Stop cussing guys! im gunna have to put this into the angst categorty!

Sandpaw: Well i guess firepussy hasn't lost his virginity yet!

Firpaw: HOOKER!

**Ill update later i have to goto bed i have a test tommorow and honestly i fall asleep durring them BYEE**

2\. Chapter 1 I cant think of a name

**The chapter you have been waiting for is HERE!**

Bluestar: Firepaw come over here!

Firepaw: yes master sensi?

Bluestar: I want you to spy on shadowclan,Save thunderclan,and find out tigerclaw is evil

Firepaw: WOAH WOAH HOLD IT RIGHT THERE

Bluestar: that other chapter was a proluge BYEE

-random moons earlier-

Narrator: "We join rusty as he stalks a mouse making sure to make no sound at all...

Rusty: GOD DAMNIT NARRATOR YOU SCARED THE MOUSE! GET OUTA MA DREAMS!

Narrator: Sorry!, suddenly rusty wakes up to feel something petting his back.

Rusty: Dont wake me up! *bites twoleg*

Twoleg: Niceee kitty nicee-OW!

Narrator: That has to hurt! hehehhe

Narrator: Rusty then walks out of the door flap to get some air-

Rusty: AHHH now thats the stuff

Narrator:..Only to get annoyed by smudge

Smudge: I GOT MA DICK IN TA OTHA HAND THEN I BEATED A CHICKEN AND COOL STUFF THEN THATS HOW I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

Rusty: Omfg... Smudge you do realise that you have NEVER seen a chicken..

Smudge: Yes my love but you dont want to take a bath with me!

Rusty:... Yeah ima act like you never said that

Smudge: SO ONE DAY I WAS A 8SDUI SO I ATE EVIL CATS AND NAZIZZZZZWIASIAUA

Rusty: THATS IT GOD DAMNIT YOU ALL WAYS ANNOY ME AND MY TWOLEGS WAKE ME UP TO MUCH IM LEAVIN! *Hops off of bench and into the wild*

Narrator: As rusty walks into the forest suddenly a gray rat hops on rusty

Rusty: ahhh A GAY AND ALSO GRAY RATTTT!

Graypaw: DIE NINE TAILSS DIEEE!

Rusty: NINE TAILD WASSS REDDD!

Graypaw: STORM ONNNN!

Rusty: FIREEE BALLL!

**BOOOM!**

Graypaw: AHHHH FUCKKK OOOO TAT HURTSSS AHHH MAH DICK MAHHH DICKS ON FIRE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rusty: Works every time :3

Lionheart: THAT WAS EPIC!

Bluestar: What happened here?

Lionheart: GRAYPAW GOT HIS ASS KICKED!

Bluestar: HAHAHHAHAHAH

Lionheart: AHAHAHHAHAH AHHH AHAHHA

Bluestar: *PUNCHES LIONHREAT*

Bluestar: Hey rusty want to join our clan?

Rusty: YES!

Bluestar: SHWAY!

Graypaw: :(

**Short i know ill try to make them longer**

3\. Chapter 2 i still cant think of a name

**HAPTERS IN A DAY? WOOOO! Ill try to make this chapter 1k long! WISH ME LUCK! I do not own warrior cats or i wanna rock and baby**

**Chapter 2 i still dont have a name for the chapters**

Rusty: i wannaaa rockkk ROCK DUN DUNU DUNUUU

Rusty: I WANNA-

Graypaw: SHUT UP KITTYPET!

Rusty: So you would prefer justin beiber?

Graypaw: NO!

Rusty: Babeh babeh babbehhhh ohhhh likeee bbabby babbby babby

Graypaw: AHHHHHHHH

Bluestar: WILL YOU TO SHUT UP! Im trying to figure out where we are..

Lionheart: I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDVE GOT A GPS!

Bluestar: OH YEAH? WELL I LIKE OLD FASHION THING BETTER!

Lionheart: WELL THEN LET ME SEE THE MAP I BET I CAN GET TO THUNDERCLAN FASTER!

Bluestar: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID LION FREAK!

Rusty: Mommy daddy stop fighting cant you see your breaking us apart?

Bluestar: ROARRRR *TACKLES LIONHEART*

Lionheart: AHHHH DONT RAPE MEEEE

Graypaw: We here!

Bluestar & Lionheart: O.O

Random cat: What the fuck was that all about!?

Bluestar: Ummm... We have a new apprentice!

Random cat: THAT KITTY PET!

Rusty: HEY YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Random cat: *growls* DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM LONGGGCLAWWW

Bluestar: Beat the hell out of him rusty!

Rusty: LEEEROOYYYYY JANKINNZZZZZ

Longclaw: ?

Rusty: FIREEEEE SPREADDD

Longclaw: dafu-AHHHHH

Longclaw: ummm ummm LONGGG CLAWWW DAGGEHH

Rusty: MAH CALLAHHH

Longclaw: Hey im gettin the hang of thi-

Rusty: LAVVA WINDDD

Longclaw: AHH SHITTT THAT HURTTSSS LIKE STEAMMM OOO AHHHH EHEHEH

Rusty: :3

Bluestar: Rusty lost his collar in a battle of his awesomness! i see that your ellement is fire...FOR NOW ON THIS CAT SHALL BE CALLED FIREPAW!

Cats: FIREPAW FIREPAW FIREPAWWW

Bluestar: Graypaw show firepaw arround the clan

Graypaw: Ok

Firepaw: So where are we going

Graypaw: To the strip club!

Firepaw:... ok...

Graypaw: Here we are!

Narrator: HELLL YEAAA WOOOT

Firepaw: so thats where the narrator has been :O

Graypaw: And that sand colered stripper is sandpaw shes a apprentice to!

Firepaw: Dont you think shes to young?

Graypaw: Nope Candykit is a kit and shes a stripper!

**(My oc)**

Firepaw: O.O

Graypaw: come one ill show you to the apprentice room!

Dustpaw: HEY KITTY PET!

Graypaw: Shut up please

Dustpaw: SHADUP GAYPAW

Firepaw: Hi dustpaw

Dustpaw: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?

Firepaw: Your soul.

Dustpaw:... _IM GOING ON A HUNNTING PATROL BYE!_

Graypaw: Ha you showed him!

Firepaw: heeheh

Graypaw: Now lets go the the medicine cat room!

Spottedleaf: Oh hi graypaw and firepaw why are your here?

Firepaw: *Purposely steps on a thorn* OUCH MY FOOT

Spottedleaf: Ouch that has to hurt ill get some webs for your foot

Graypaw: you did that on purpose didnt you...

Firepaw: Yup :D

Spottedleaf: Take a deap breath *Yanks out thorn*

Firepaw: OWIEE!

Spottedleaf: Put your paw in the water to wash out the blood here ill help

Firepaw: Thanks!

Spottedleaf: No problemb *Puts webs on cut*

Spottedleaf: Ok graypaw you will have to help walk with him and stay safe!

Graypaw: Ok come on firpaw

Firepaw: Oh i so wanna bang her

Graypaw: Medicine cats cant have mates

Firepaw: Damnit!

Graypaw: come on!

Graypaw: thats the warriors den

Firepaw: Yea yea what else?

Graypaw: hmmm... Oh yeah the elde-

Tigerclaw: REDTAIL GOT RAPED AND KILLED!

Narrator: Gasp were heard through the clan

Tigerclaw: I TRIED TO FIGHT OAKHEART OFF BUT HE KEPT THRUSTING!

Random cat: kids are here you know!

Tigerclaw: AND THEN RAVENPAW GOT DICK SLAPPED!

Dustpaw: so where is he now?

Ravenpaw: I GOT DICK SLAPPEDD *FAINTS*

Narrator: suddenly redtail fell from the sky

Sandpaw: NOOO DADDYYY

Spottedleaf: NOOOO BROTHERRR

Bluestar: NOOOO DEPUTY

Dustpaw: NOOO SANDSTORMS DAD!

Random cat: NOOOO A CATT!

Graypaw: NOOO 9 TAILS!

Firepaw: NOOO REDTAIL

Tigerclaw: NOOOO RAPED CAT!

Narrator: NOOOOO REDTAIL!

Author: NOOOO RED CAT!

Shortail: NOOOO DEPUTY!

Lionheart: NOOOO DEPUTYYY!

Tigerclaw: NOO- Wait wo the hell is that orange cat? he smells like a kittypet!

Firepaw: IM NOTA KITTY PET ANY MOREEEE :O

Bluestar: yea yea Firepaw ima be your mentor now we shall mourn over the deputyy tigerclaw may you?

Tigerclaw: THAT GIRL IS PRETTY WILD NOW ID REALY LIKE TO TASTE HER!

Bluestar: NOT THAT SONG!

Tigerclaw: oh... LALLALALALA IMA BARBYY GIRLL

Bluestar: TIGERCLAW JUST SHUT UP!

Tigerclaw: ok..

Bluestar: i will choose the deputy tommorow! now go away!

**I know not 1k long.. but hey im new to this!**

4\. Chapter 3 D:

**Im sneeking up to do this WISH ME LUCK! SHOUT OUT TO FEATHERPOOL16 FOR THE REIVEWS Thx :D And dont worry something drastic beetween firexleaf is gunna happen :D**

Lionheart: Ok whos ready to goon the hunting!

Graypaw: GRAY PAW REPORTING IN

Sandpaw: Sandpaw reprting in?

Firepaw: Hola

Tigerclaw: SANDPAW I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TU GO WORK SUM MO!

Sandpaw: Sorry daddy!

Tigerclaw: NOW THAZ MA BICH KISS MA GOLD RING

Sandpaw: *kisses tigerclaws gold ring*

Bluestar: TIGERCLAW LET HER GO OR ILL WHOOP YOUR PIMP ASS AGAIN!

Tigerclaw: OK COMING!

Firepaw: So he's your pimp.. ROFL

Sandpaw: Shut the fuck up and lets go

Whitestorm: Ok lets go ready sandpaw?

Sandpaw: yes

Lionheart: Graypaw?

Graypaw: I ALL READY SAID REPORTING IN! D,:

Lionheart: Wait wheres firepaws mentor?

Graypaw: IDK!

Firepaw: Its ok lets just go!

Lionheart:Ok

-Forest-

Whitestorm: Ok apprentices go away and hunt

Firepaw: Ok

Firepaw: hmmm hmmm Oooo a mouse... BORING

Firepaw: OO a ca-

Yellowfang: *bites firepaw* IM NOT GUNNA LET YOU KILL ME FIRST YOU LITTLE LIMP DICK!

Firepaw: AHHHH

Firepaws:*Slaps yelllowfang*

Firepaw: YOU ONE FISTY BICH!

Yellowfang: Kill me i dont care *stomic growls*

Firepaw: YOUR HUNGRY! *Random rabbit appears in hand*

Yellowfang: So your not gunna kill me?

Firepaw: nope... IM HUNGRY TO MOVE OUTA THE WAY BITCH!

Firepaw: *pushes yellowfang to gobble up rabbit*

Narrator: Little did he know that graypaw was peeking behind them

Graypaw: :O i must snich!

Graypaw: YOUR COMING WITH ME BUD!

Firepaw: Shit GRAYPAWSS IN SNICH MODE!

Graypaw: *Grows 6 paws and grabs firepaw and yellowfang*

-In camp-

Graypaw: FIREPAW DISOBAYED 2 RULES I MUST HANG HIM!

The whole clan: *GASP* :O

Random cat: KILLL THAATTT SNICHH

*the whole clan attacks graypaw*

Bluestar: Anyyy wayyy FIREPAW WHY DID YOU BRING A STRIPPER INSTEAD OF 189 MOUSES! AS PUNISHMENT YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HER!

Tigerclaw: LETS GO BEOCH!

Yellowfang: STOP BITING ME YOU BASTARD!

Tigerclaw: OHHH HELL NO YOU WANNA MAKE ME WANNA PIMP SLAP YOU BACK TO 1999!

-The next day-

Firepaw: Ok every thing check to rape spottedleaf *Walks to medicine cat den*

Narrator: Only to find spottedleaf kissing a poster of the author of starkits prophecy

Spottedleaf: *blushes* h-i-hi firepaw

Firepaw: you like justin beiber... I'D RATHER DIE THEN RAPE YOU! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Firepaw: *Walks out of medicine cat den laughing*

Firepaw: AHAHAHHBWAHAHAH

Graypaw: Whats up dude?

Firepaw: SPOTTEDLEAF WAS MAKING OUT WITH A POSTER OF THE AUTHOR OF STARKITS DESTINY!

Narrator: Laughs were heard all around the clan

Random cat: ahahhaha I MEAN WHO DOSE THAT!

-Up in a masnion-

Featherpool16: BWHAHAHA THATS A STUPID BITCH!

Butler: Master featherpool why are you laughing?

Featherpool16: Shut up and get me a some thing to drink!

-Back in thunderclan-

Yellowfang: FIREPAWWW I SAID A WHINE BOTTLE NOT CRACK!

Firepaw: But i thought they were the same thing!

Yellowfang: NOW GOD DAMNIT WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT!

Firepaw: :(

Yellowfang: Your usless! now get me a muffin! AND THIS TIME NOT A CAKE!

Firepaw: OK! *Dashes into chefs room*

Batapez:What do you need?

Firepaw: A PANCAKE!

Batapez: ZOK!

Firepaw: *Takes pancakes*

Firepaw: i hope she likes it! *walks over to yellowfang*

Yellowfang: Thats a pancake..

Firepaw: Ooops!

Yellowfang: JUST GET ME ANY THING FROM THE FRESH KILL PILE!

Firepaw: OK!

Firepaw: *Dashes to shadowclan to get a frog*

Shadowclan warrior: HEY GET BACK HERE!

Firepaw: *Runs into thunderclan camp*

Yellowfang: A frog... Oh well at least its some thing *Eats frog*

Firepaw: So you wont rape me?

Yellowfang: Ok who in the HELL told you that

Firepaw: Bluestar once jumped on lionheart and he said, DONT RAPE ME!

Yellowfang: Go away i think i can walk into the medicine den my self..

Firepaw: THANK YOU MASTER! *RUNS AWAY*

Yellowfang: I swear the kid has brain damage or short term memory loss..

Firepaw: * runs into striper den*

Firepaw: TIGERCLAW YELLOWFANG THAT SHE WONT RAPE ME!

Tigerclaw: heheheh your so retarted

Firepaw: so you wont rape me?

Tigerclaw: JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY!

Firepaw: OK!

Candykit: HEY MR WANNA HAVE SOME FUN?

Firepaw: HELL NO! *RUNS AWAY*

-In the leaders then-

Firepaw: So you wont rape me?

Bluestar: Mabey...

Firepaw: Ok..

Bluestar: Go get me a fat fat bunny or I WILL RAPE YOU! NO JOKE! i havent have a tom in for ever

Firepaw: *Gulp* OK OK!

Firepaw: I dont wanna get raped!

-Graypaws pov-

Graypaw: So then i said, Wanna try it out with me?

Dustpaw: Your storys suck ass

Graypaw: but its true!

Dustpaw: You expect me to beleive you lost your virginity to a cat more prettier then mary sue with her sue powers turned on?

Graypaw: YES!

Dustpaw: Then your retarted

Graypaw: NO!

Dustpaw: YOUR MORE RETARTED THEN FIREPAW WHEN SOME ONE SAYS ILL RAPE YOU!

Graypaw: NOT TRUE!

Dustpaw: I EVEN BET YOUR DICK IS STILL CRISPY

Graypaw: WELL HALF OF IT ISNT!

Dustpaw: Yeah like 1/3 out of it

Graypaw: MY DICK ISNT THAT SMALL!

Dustpaw: Uhuh keep humoring me

Graypaw: BU BU... YOUR NO FUN D:

Bluestar: RANDOM PEOPLE YOUR GOING WITH ME TO THE GATHERING!

Firepaw: OK MASTER! YOUR NOT GUNNA RAPE ME THERE RIGHT!

Bluestar: Mabey i need to check how big you are :3

Firepaw: *CRYS*

-Gathering-

Brokenstar: I DONT GIVE 3 SHITS ABOUT WINDCLAN NOW ON TO SHADOWCLAN!

Brokenstar: We are doing BADISH! any way a rouge is in the forest DONT LET HER IN SHE KILLED KITS!

Every cat except for tigerclaw who dosent give a shit: *GASP*

Brokenstar: NOW LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE

Bluestar: Hmm i shouldve raped brokenstar instead of runningnose

Firepaw: im glad it wasnt me :D

Bluestar: OH YEAH!? *TACKLES FIREPAW*

-CENSEDORD-

Bluestar: You are good :3

Firepaw: im just glad you didnt take my virginty :D

Bluestar: Well next time i might take it

Firepaw: D:

Random cat: MY BABYSSS ARE GONEEE

Firepaw: :o

Random cat: SPOTTEDLEAF IS DEAD SO IS LIONHEART AND YELLOWFAN IS GONE!

Tigerclaw: Wuh?

Darkstripe: *FACEPLAM* *Wishpers to tigerclaw*

Tigerclaw: OH GASP!

Tigerclaw: IT WAS THE OLD BITCH!

The cat i dont know who her name is: OOHH MAH BABBYSSS

**Hope you liked! thx again featherpool! they will basicly be trying to find the three kits kinda like the lightning theif the saviors of the kits will be Firepaw,Graypaw and Sandpaw the hooker! R&R :D ORRR V&R ... Yeah umm ok... 1,000+ WORDSSS WOOOT**

5\. Chapter 4 The cansino

**yayyy thx guys COOKIES FOR YOUUU *THROWS COOKIES EVERY WERE* Hope you like this chapter also the reivewer who gets this riddle right gets a Virtual cookie! *Not a computer cookie -_-* 1+0= NOT A RIDDLE I KNOW xd So read on my wadbros and wadsistehs XD**

Bluestar: Also take graypaw and sandpaw with you to rescue the the cats!

Firepaw: ok

Firepaw: GRAYPAW AND HOOKER WE HAVE TO RESCUE THREE CATS!

Graypaw: Yo diggy dog

Sandpaw: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME MY NAME ISNT HOOKER!

Firepaw: but how come your so used to it?

Sandpaw: BECAUSE ALL YOU CALL ME IS HOOKER AND ITS GETTING WORSE SINCE I ACCTUALY NOW THAT YOU MEAN ME!

Firepaw: Wuh?

Sandpaw: *FACEPLAM* Lets just go get traveling herbs

Graypaw: Yes mam!

Firepaw: Hey spottedleaf- oh right shes dead..

Sandpaw: I have an idea lets get tigerclaw over dosed on catmint that he dosent see us running out of camp!

Firepaw: AWWW YEEEE AMA GET BAKEDD

Graypaw: AWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sandpaw: DO NOT rub on some i repeat DO NOT

Firepaw: GOD DAMNIT I NEED THE STUFF!

Graypaw: FUCKK IT IMA GET BAKEDDDD

Sandpaw: *knocks out graypaw and firepaw* Finnaly now lets do this

Sandpaw: *sneaks into strip club and drops a bag bye tigerclaw*

Tigerclaw: whats this? hmmm

-3 SECONDS LATER-

Tigerclaw: I SEE STARRSSSSS AWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJEJEJEJEJEHENS OHHH STACLANNEH DARKK FOESTT

Bluestar: HOW DARE YOU RAID THE CATMINT WITH OUT ME TIGERCLAW! *PUSHES TIGERCLAW OF THE CATMINT* MINEEE

Bluestar & Tigerclaw: AWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sandpaw: *sneaks out of thunderclan with firepaw and graypaw on her back*

Sandpaw: Man theese guys are fat fucks how can they even run

Sandpaw: im glad i took the iron back class

-In firepaws dreams-

Graypaw: IMA NAKEDD UNIICORNNN

Firepaw: COOTTOBNNN CANDEHHH OOO ITS A DOGGIEEEEE

Graypaw: RELAXXX DUUUUDEEE

Firepaw: YEEAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHHE

Graypaw: ye hahaha

Firepaw: IM GUNNN FARTT

Graypaw: OH FUCK NO *RUNS*

Firepaw: AHHHYEEEEE -TOOOT-

-In the real world-

*toot*

Sandpaw: X_X

Shadowclan: x_x

Thunderclan: x_x

Riverclan: x_x

Starclan: x_x

Darkforest: ~_~

-9898 Days later-

Narrator: suddendly every body remembers what they were doing

Sandpaw: So you 2 are awake?

Firepaw: NO CHARLLIEE Noo nozzzz...

Graypaw: BURPA zzzzzz

Sandpaw: i take that as a no

Firepaw: *YAWNN* what time is it?

Sandpaw: I DONT KNOW IM NOT A TWOLEG!

Graypaw: *checks watch* i say about 11:09

Sandpaw: ITS USLESS WHY DONT WE JUST LET THE KITS DIE!

Firepaw: So we can get the rerward DUH

Sandpaw: Its just that.. WE CAN ALLL DIE TODAY AND NO ONE WILL CARE!

Firepaw: Well isnt that a damn good reason to live it up to day?

Sandpaw: Stop quoting from a twoleg show

Firepaw: YOU DID IT TO!

Sandpaw: ughhh i need a break

Graypaw: OHH A CANSINO!

Sandpaw: HELLL YEAA LET GET IN THERE!

-In the cansino- **I do not own the lightning theif THERE I SAID IT**

Sandpaw: I CAN FUCK THIS!

Firepaw: I CANT FUCK THIS D:

Graypaw: LETS FUCK THIS

Graypaw: THEY HAVE FREE CRACK! *Runs over to free crack sale*

Sandpaw: THEY HAVE A STRIP CLUB GAME! *Runs over to strip club game*

Firepaw: Ima play some black jacky jack

-1 Year later- (In the cansino its 10 hours)

Firepaw: Hey is that a kit?

Graypaw: I DONNNTTTT KNNOOWWRR MR FRIE D:

Firepaw: OH SHIT WE FROGOT ABOUT OUR MISSON!

Firepaw: SANDPAW WE HAVE TO GOO!

Sandpaw: GO TO HELL! I HAVE A SCOR OF 8791 ON THIS GAME!

Graypaw: You put your leftgy futter n and you rigt fooolt oututr

Sanpaw: *Pushes firepaw over to kit humor*

Firepaw: ITS TAHHH KITT

Kit: ? Mew?

Gaurds: GET HIM! *TRANSFORMS INTO UNDEAD BOBCAT*

Firepaw 100/100: DRAGON BREATHHH 19 DAMMAGEEEE

Gaurd 93/100: *BITES FIREPAW*

Firepaw 16/100: OWWWIEEEEEEEE RUNNN

Sandpaw 100/100: *SLAMS GAURDS HEAD INTO MACHIEN* Stay there you little bitch

Graypaw: Ima spider *twitch* mee *twith* mannnnn

Captian blood: GRAB THE KIT I WILL HANDLE THEESE TWO!

Sandstorm 12/100: SHIT WERE SCREWD!

Firepaw 11/100: GRAYPAW HELPP

Graypaw: *walks over to sandpaw and firepaw* *TWITCH* yee? *twitch*

Captian blood: HOLLY SHIT ITS AN UNDEAD CAT RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSS

*Everybody runs*

Kit: WOAHHH THAT WAZ LIKE AMAZING! *DROPS POPCORN*

Kit: Firepaw was like DIEEE and sandpaw said Not today bitch AND THEN POW POW SO THEN- SO THEN CAPTIAN BLOOD WAS LIKE, Time to die UNTIL A ZOMBIE CAME UP AND SCARED HIM!

Kit: HUUUUUU *Faints*

Graypaw: u didly do come *twitch*

Sandpaw: 2 more kits to go

Graypaw: *twitch pork hourss *twitch*?

Sandpaw: *looks over to see that all the walls and ground is gone* SHIT

Firepaw: They dont call me stunt man for nothing! *Jumps on random block floating

-After many hours of parkour-

Firepaw: WE DID ITTT

Graypaw: *twitch* YYEEEEE

Sandpaw: Now only one question... wheres the other kit?

Firepaw: Shrugs I dont know!

Graypaw: *twitch* maby we shud *twith* make camp?/ *twitch*

Firepaw: Good idea graypaw!

Graypaw: nr the goodnesz is all yours *twitch*

Firepaw: Ok...

Firepaw: Theres 2 holes in dose trees but not enough for graypaw..

Graypaw: Im veryy *twitch* flexibleee *clrumbs up into pebble*

Firepaw: Ok.. ill gaurd first!

Sandpaw: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Graypaw: *TWITCH* hey *twitch* budty

Graypaw: *twitch* imm sleepyyy

Graypaw: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Firepaw: (-_-*)

-The next day-

Firepaw: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Graypaw: Firepaw? your suppose to be gaurding the camp!

Firepaw: 2 more hours...

Sandpaw: *Pounces on firepaw*

Firepaw: AHH DONT RAPE ME

Sandpaw: Idiot..

Author: I see you guys need a little help ehh?

Sandpaw: So your the one writing this crud?

Sandpaw: Sandpaw age: 10 moons Likes: Stripping Occupataiton: Stripper.

Sandpaw: WHAT THE YOU JUST POSSESED ME!

Author: Yup and ill do it again if your say my book sucks

Firepaw: Who are you realy?

Woodwad: WOOOD WADDDDDD

Firepaw: What dose that mean?

Woodwad: Woodwad!

Firepaw: I still dont get it

Woodwad: LOOK I DONT KNOW AND I DONT CARE!

Graypaw: Ive searched your name up on google and all i saw was katy pary fanfictons

Woodwad: (o_o*) SHUT UP

Graypaw: Whos Woodwrad?

Woodwad: IM NOT THAT FAMOUS OK!?

Graypaw: i cant even see an authors page for you on google

Woodwad: GOD DAMNIT MY NAME IS IN MANY STORIES OK!

Graypaw: mmk

Sandpaw: So what help?

Woodwad: A sex toy.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! *THROWS VIRTUAL PLUSHES EVERY WHERE* Oh and also i dont own warriors or percy jackson and the olympians and also that is true about the google thing XD**

6\. AN

**A/N: Soryy guys for not updating but i have badish goodish news IM REMAKING THA STORRYYYY It will have...Longer chapters,Better fighting sences, AND MOREEEEEEEEEEEE NOW FOR THE DELETED SENCES**

**Chapter 1 talk with smudge:**

Smudge: Hey rustmaboy, i see your looking out in the forest! wellll

Rusty: SHADUFUCKUP HENRYS A FAT FUCK HE DOSENT KNOW WHATS IN THE FOREST

Smudge: FUCK U THEN :(

Rusty: Look im sorry-

Smudge: :( *Walks away slowly*

Rusty: SMUDGE!

Smudge: Go away D:

Rusty: :(

**More willl comeee i promiseeeeeeee**

 **End file.**


	2. Warriors Into The Catnip pt1

**(Pt 1/2)**

Warrriors into the catmint

by Wood'n'Wad

Category: Warriors Genre: Humor, Parody Language: English Status: Completed Published: 2013-08-06 Updated: 2013-09-16 Packaged: 2013-11-02 19:57:18 Rating: M Chapters: 11 Words: 10,423 Publisher: .net Story URL: s/9571173/1/  
Author URL: u/4950833/Wood-n-Wad Summary: Its the REMAKE OF WARRIORS INTO THE DRUGSSS ITSS INTO THE CATMINTTTT Join dustpaw,firepaw,sandpaw, and graypaws ghost as they set up on a adventure that will CHANGE THE CLANNSSS DUNN DUNN DUNNNNN

1\. Chapter 1

**YO YO! WAZUPPPP IZ TU REMAKEEEIWA MAH BOYSSS ANNN GIRLLSSS SO YOU BETTEH YO YO STAY**

**-**Proluge-

Redtail: RETREAT THUNDEH BROS RETREAT!

Oakheart: HEHEHE YEAA GOO *rolls in catnip* THE STUFF IS MINE BITCHEEE AHAHAH

Riverclan: AWWW YEEEEEE

Tigerclaw: NO REDTAIL WE NEED DU STUFF MAN!

Redtail: Thunderclan will honnor your braveness but we needa go check on the muffins!

Tigerclaw: FUCK THE MUFFINS WE NEEEDD THE STUFFFF

Redtail: I SAID RETREAT YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKER

Tigerclaw: *Growls* OK OK!

Tigerclaw: Hey redtail i got a nice plump mouse cake!

Redtail: 0H YE$1111 I LUV CUPC KEZ!

Tigerclaw: Oh yes you do hehhe

Redtail: G!MME!111

Tigerclaw: *throws mouse cake cup away*

Redtail: NOOOOOOOOO YOU SON OF A-

SLICEE

Redtail: X_X

Tigerclaw: *Licks blood off of claw* Hehehhe now its time to rape this dead mother fucker

Narrator: Little did he know ravenpaw was watching

Ravenpaw: *masturbates* THIS IS SWEET AND BAD AT THE SAME TIME!

Bluestar: ALL RIGHT YOU LAZY BITCH TELL ME A SIGN FROM STARCLAN OR ILL RAPE REDTAIL WHEN HE GETS BACK!

Spottedleaf: (-_-*) OK OK

-Spottedleafs dreams-

Random cat: Only gasoline can save the cla-

Other random cat: *punches randomcat* NO GOD DAMNIT ITS FIRE WILL SAVE THE CLANS!

-Real life-

Author: *Type type* *glugs down monster* WAIT YOU NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!

-Back to the story-

Bluestar: WELL YOU SEXY ASS BITCH!?

Spottedleaf: Only gasoline can save the clans!

Bluestar: AWWW YEAAA *Pours gasoline every where and throws a match on the forest floor*

-In real life-

Author: SHIT SHIT MOTHERRR FUCK! SHIT FUCK SHIT IN THE FUCK! *Backspaces Only gasoline can save the clan* There we go

-Back to the story... AGAIN!-

Spottedleaf: Only fire can save the clan

Bluestar: AWWWW RIGHTT *Throws match on the floor*

Spottedleaf: AHHH YOU CRAZY BITCH!

Bluestar: BURNN BABY BURNN

-In real li- YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THIS JOB!-

Author: *GLUG GLUG* AWW FUCK YEAAA I NEEDA PEEE REAL GOOD!

Computer: DAFUQ YEARRR

Drug dealer: Want sum catmint mon?

Author: HECKER DOODLE YEA *Snatches catmint away from drug dealer*

Drug dealer: All right mon keep it nice n slow!

Wad (My cat): Mew

Author: NO THIS IS MINE!

Wad: *hisses*

Author: oh all right!

biQWQIBNMWAJNDOSADSADfgjym

Author: GET OFF MA KEBOARD KITTY!

Author:... wheres the scence guy

Author: Oh yea he killed him self hey kitty you wanna do it?

-**IIK THGED SSTFORY-**

Bluestar: Why in the fuck is this proluge still on!?

Author: Oh thanks for reminding me!

**HEHEHEHH HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! i have cathair on my keaboard now DAG NABIT! And remember wads its only a' bout the views and reviews!**

2\. Chapter 2

WoodWad **is AWESOME HEHEHE**

Rusty stalked a mouse cuz he has a big dick an" he needsa small 1 and he punced

Rusty: THAT WAS A HORRIBLE DREAM! THAT THING WAS 28 INCHES LARGE! im glad it didn't rape me!

Veiwer: GET TU FUCK OUT SIDE!

-Outside-

Smudge: WEEEED SUM TIMESSS I NEEDA GET FUCKEDDD YEEEHAAW

Rusty: Dafuq...

Smudge: Oh yo lil' rust i just fucked a twoleg and got baked

Rusty: Ughh what do you want?

Smudge TO FUK U HEHE YOUR SUCH A TREAAT -PULLS OUT LONG DICK-

Rusty: AHHHH

Nahhh jk

Rusty: SMUDGE SHADUP

Smudge: Ok jeesh WANNA GET BAKED!

Rusty: -_-* NO I DONT

Smudge: But - but- I NEEEDA GET BAKED

Smudge: WELL FUCK YOU ILL MESS WITH WAD!

Wad: Mew?

Smudge: Wanna get baked?

Wad: ...

Smudge: WELL FUCK YOU!

Wad: ...

Smudgd: DAMNIT SAY SOMETHING

Wad: ...

Smudge: I FUCKING HATE YOU :'[

Wad: ...

Smudge: YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! -Crys-

Rusty: Smudge thats a real life cat...

Smudge: MROWRRRRRRR :'(

Rusty: SMUDGE SHUT UP!

Smudge: M-RROWRRRR :'(

Rusty: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Twoleg: Awww smudgey dont cry! -pets smudge-

Smudge: :'3 -purrr-

Rusty: -Sighs-

Smudge: You arent staring at the forest are you? cyz fluffy said-

Rusty: FLUFFY IS A FAT FUCK NOT A EXPLORER!

Fluffy: HEY!

Rusty: you know what? FUCK YOU ALL IM LEAVIN -Hops off of bench into the forest-

Graypaw: A INTRUDER!

Out of no where, a gray kitten hopped out of a bush, Stoned

Gray kitten: I CAN GET MORE HIGH THAN U!

Rusty: Oh yeah? hj5y xbn

njkjrf

sdxx porno yeee dick in ghff

vajaafa[2 bm, 667/qhrt ]][wddwdh

-4 minutes later-

Graypaw: im stoned -Faints-

Rusty: FUCK, YEEGDHMM IMA RAAPE YOU U LIL BITH

Out of the bushes came 2 cats

Bluestar: DONT RAPE HIM WITH OUT ME! -Grows dick-

Lionheart: ...

-After minutes of raping graypaw-

Graypaw -groans- Ughhh why dose my ass hurt?

Rusty: Hey bluecat your a good fuck-buddy!

Bluestar: You to! and the names bluestar!

Lionheart: Umm yeahh before all of that happend we were gunna ask you to join our clan..

Rusty: FUCK YESS!

**NOT LONG I KNOW DONT KILL ME! **

3\. Chapter 3

**IM SOOOO SORRY I WAS ON A BREAK! Your probably like, A BREAK? A BREAK! Well sorry i was on a vacaiton and they had no wifi so i went to a yogurt place (XD YOGURT PLACE) So i tried to make another chapter but for some reason i couldnt go to doc manager! so dont kill me D: *gets hit by a brick* Or not...**

Bluestar: Yo wuz lill rust

Rusty: JUST KEEPIN IT GOOD NIGGAA

Graypaw: Stop being racest!

Rusty: Im not even being racist i hang out with callax to much

-2 days ago-

_Phone: BEEEP BEEEP_

Callax: RUSTY I SAID TO STOP FUCKING WITH ME!

_Phone: BEEP BEEP?_

Callax: ITS ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!

_Phone: mmk see ya later _

Callax: All right see ya nigga

(**Thats how my brother acts HEHEHE)**

-Present time-

Bluestar: Lionbitch are we there yet?

Lionbitch: I DONT KNOWW THE SENT IS FILLED WITH SMOKE AND CRACK!

Bluestar: Damnit its shadowclan..

Rusty: Wuhh?

Shadowclan cat: WUz u din mafuckaaa HE RHER

Graypaw: ILL HANDEL HIM!

Shadowclan cat: *TAKES OUT PUZUKA* DIEEZZZ SO I LUV U

Graypaw: Shit

Bluestar: RUNNN

-(-m-mmm-

-(-m-mmm-

-(-m-mmm-

-(#)-mmm-

Rusty: GRAYPAW DIEDD

Bluestar: SHITTT A BUT LEFT THE CLAN TODAY!

Lionbitch: Hes a little faggot any way

-mm-; -3 -

WoodWad: LOL

Bluestar: Thats realy gay -_-

Rusty: OWWW MY FACEE

Lionheart: AHHHH MAHHH BABBYZZZZZZ

Lionheart: MAHH BABBYY OOO MY BABBY

Bluestar: I like lionbitch better

Cat: WHOO ISS HEE?

Cat 19: He bores of kittpet

Cat 13: Hes wearing a collar!

Cat 12: He has a sexy ass

Cat 16: Candykit wait untill he comes to the strip club

Bluestar: Ohh yeaa well this sexy ass... *drools* Is -i -in *DROOLS* are clann

Rusty: Wuhhh? Oh *Gets up*

Cat bitchtakes: HESS GUNNA BE IN OUR CLAN? HA HA WE NEED WARRIORS NOT KITTYPETS!

Rusty: IM NOTA KITTYPET!

Cat bitchtakes: HE ADMITS THAT HES A KITTYPET *GROWLS* ILL SHOW YOU WHAT A WARRIOR CAN DO TO YOU!

Bluestar: _I needa masturbate..._

Lionbitch: _shit bluestars probably gunna ask me to have sex with her.. i gotta say that collar could of riped my penis off_

Cat bitchtakes: *GETS OUT SMALL DICK* But first i wanna go for a ride

Rusty: FUCKKK NOOO *CLAWS OFF BITCHTAKES EAR*

Cat butchtakes: YOWLLL

Rusty: AND ILL SHOW YOU THE MOVE CALLED BITTEN OFF THE BABY MAKERRR

Rusty: *Bites half of bitchtakes dick off*

Cat bitchtakes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rusty: *SPITS OUT DICK* Probably took your whole dick off since its sma- SHIT IM BLEEDING! *FALLS*

Bluestar: Looks like he cut you deep there ANYY WAYYY at least its not your dick :3

Lionbitch: -_-

Bluestar: RUSTY HAS SHOWN HIS SKILLS TO THE CLAN AND LOST HIS COLLAR IS HIS FIGHT OF HONNAR! I SHALL NOW NAME HIM SEXYTOY!

Rusty: Fuck no!

Bluestar: FINE HOW ABOUT ooo i have a a good name

Lionbitch: BLUESTAR NAMES YOU FIREPAW!

Bluestar: Damnit i was gunna name him bluestars sexy toy

FIREPAW FIRPAW FIREPAW!

Bluestar: Dustpaw show firepaw arround

Dustpaw: OK!

Dustpaw: Ahem firepaw follow me into the strip club

Firepaw: Why would there be a strip clu-

Candykit: WANNA HAVE SOME FUN :3

Dustpaw: HELL YEA

Firepaw: O.O

(12 minutes later)

Dustpaw: That was GREAT

Firepaw: ...

Dustpaw: any way come on!

Firepaw: Ok

Dustpaw: *Points at the medicine den* Lets go there first

-Medicine room-

Spottedleaf: *MOAN*

Firepaw: Did you hear that?

Dustpaw: Oh thats spottedleaf she fucks elders

Random elder: OH SPOTTEDLEAF OHHHH

Firepaw: What the fuck is wrong with this place...

-FLASH BACK-

Smudge: Henry tell rusty about that time you met that crack head!

Henry: Well when i was walkin in tuh forest i saw some cat that smelled like crack!

Rusty: Henry stop trying to be dr. suess

Henry: Ok :(

Smudge: Go on henry!

Henry: So it said to me, I LUV U BA BABUUU

Henry: Then the cat tried to fuck me!

Rusty: That sounds like smudge on cocaine

Smudge: NU uh i quited that a long time ago... SHROOMZ ARE THE FUTURE!

Rusty:...Ok

Henry: So then he asked me... I luv u

Rusty: What... Thats not even...

-FLASH BACK ENDS-

Firepaw: Hey dustpaw did you ever meet a brown and white cat with a blue collar?

Dustpaw: Yea he was dreamy..

Firepaw:...

Sandpaw: Hi dustpaw.. And ummm filerpaw?

Firepaw: FILERPAW!?

-Warriors den-

Bluestar: So then firepaw PUMPED into me so that why i call him fillerpaw

Random slut: Wow he sounds sexy!

-Clearing?-

Firepaw: Its firepaw

Sandpaw: Ok

Dustpaw: SANDPAW YOUR INSANE :O

Sandpaw: Actualy dustpaw im SANE!

Dustpaw: CARROTZ

Sandpaw: (-_-*)

Dustpaw: Ignore her she hasent done crack or other drugs in AGES

Firepaw: Ummm ok..

Dustpaw: Now come on ill show you the elders den

-Elders den-

Small-ear: What?

Halftail: I SAID THAT TORSOHEART FUCKED SPOTTEDLEAF TODAY!

Small-ear: What?

Halftail: GOD DAMNIT SMALL-EAR!

Goldfeather: Stop fighting you two are scaring the visitors

Small-ear: Are they ugly ones?

Halftail: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT YOU UNDERSTAND HER BUT NOT ME!

One-eye: Ignore them they always fight

Dappletail: Come and sit

Firepaw: Ok

Halftail: Hey firepaw ever aten a mouse?

Firepaw:...uhhhh

Halftail: Its ok if you havent

Small-ear: What?

Halftail: *Glares at small ear* Hear have some of mine im full

Firepaw: THANK YOU HALFTAIL!

Small-ear: Your welcome

-Clearing-

Dustpaw: LETS GO FUCK SOME HOO-

Ravenpaw: *BURSTES OUT OF THE FOREST* MASTURBAITON! *Faints*

Random she cat: Oh dear ravenpaw fainted again..

Tigerclaw: *Burstes out the forest with a cat in his jaws* What the im still in the forest...

Bluestar: REDTAIL!

Bluestar: How did this happen tigerclaw?

Tigerclaw: Riverclan got high and killed redtail..

Bluestar: Every body in riverclan!

Tigerclaw: yep it wasnt pretty

Bluestar: Verry well i shall fuck him and then let the elders burry his body then mourn over him

Lionheart: Whos gunna be the leader

Bluestar: I DONT KNOW D:

Lionheart: Ok then..

Firepaw: Whos redtail?

Dustpaw: The deputy!

Firepaw: Oh...

Bluestar: Tigerclaw will you?

Tigerclaw: I still see you... every where i go...SO LETS DANCE!

Back up singers: OOO OOO OOOO

Tigerclaw: Cuz babeh we only got little timeeee so lets make it the best dance of our livessss

Back up singers: OO OOO OOO

Tigerclaw: So lets do the wiggle claw and jump and jumppp yeaaa babbyyy

Back up singers: Ooo ooo ooo

Tigerclaw: Cuz we only got little timeee so lets make the best dance of our livesss

Back up singer: OOO OOO OOO

Darkstripe: *Plays guitar*

Tigerclaw: Bestt dance of our livessss

Back up singers: OOO OOO YEAAA

Tigerclaw: Uh

Audience: *CLAPSS* wooo WE LUV YOU TIGERCLAW!

**How did you like the lyrcis? i made it HEHEHE so i hoped you liked VERY MUCH and i hope this makes it up to you guys!**

4\. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR GUYS HELP PLUSHIES FOR U MAH FRIENDS PLUSHHIES FOR YOU! i fuckin hate u all you guys suck ass! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO COOLLLL I LUV U ALLLL!fuck u guys i hate you alll!WOOOT JUST I MEAN YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTICCC!fuck you all!WOOT YOU GUYS ROCK!not!COOOKIES FOR UUU! (::) (::) (::)!you guys suck apples!ENJOYYYYYY!dont enjoy this stupid storry! :3 **

Dustpaw: Wake up fireman!

Dustpaw: NO FIRE BRO

Dustpaw: YEEEE

Firepaw: -_-

Firepaw: Lets just go

Sandpaw: Ok

-Clearing-

Whitestorm: Sandpaw ready?

Sandpaw: Yep

Tigerclaw: Ravenkit GET THE FUCK OVER HERE

Ravenpaw: ok master! D:

Lionheart: Duspaw and firepaw ready?

Dustpaw: YES LION BRO

Dustpaw: ALLL RIGHT LION HOMIE

Firepaw: Yes

Bluestar: WAITTTTTT

Firepaw: ?

Bluestar: GO GET SUM CONDOMSSSS

Firepaw: What..

Lionheart: Go to spottedleafs den... *SHUDDERS* If i go in there 1 more time i swear ill claw my eyes out

Firepaw: *Gulp* Ok..

Dustpaw: *GULP* OK LION HOMIE

Dustpaw: *GURGGLE* AWWW RIGHT LION COMIE

Firepaw: -_- DUSTPAW SHADUP

-Medicine den-

Firepaw: Umm spottedleaf?

Spottedleaf: *Puts on seductive face* Yes?

Dustpaw: Boner acheived

Dustpaw: YOUR DISGUSING DUST BRO!

Firepaw: ... Ummm bluestar told us to get some condoms

Spottedleaf: Ok :3

Dustpaw: Why do we need condoms any way?

Firepaw: I dont...know

Spottedleaf: Here you go

Firepaw: Thank yo-

Spottedleaf: *Turns arround with but up in the air*

Dustpaw: Slut

Firepaw: Lets get outa here

-THUNDEH CLANNNNN BORDERRRR-

Lionheart: ok firepaw get 9 mouses and 1 trush,dustpaw... Just go do something

Whitestorm: Sandpaw get 2 sparrows and 7 mouses

Tigerclaw: RAVEN PAW GET ME 8932 FUCKING MOUSES

Ravenpaw: Ok :(

Firepaw: *Wanders away*

Firepaw: 4 more mouses to go :D

Firepaw: *Trips on a rock* OOF!

Yellpwfang: Dafuq...WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!

Firepaw: Your nice pussy :3

-Nahhh just kiddin-

Firepaw: NOTHING NOTHING!

Yellowfang: *Claws at firepaws leg*

Yellowfang: Then why are you here!?

Firepaw: DONT RAPE ME!

-Dustpaws pov-

Dustpaw: *Gets out condom*

Bunny: FUCK YEAAA OOO FUCK ME REAL GOOD

Dustpaw: *Thrustes in and out of bunnys pussy-

Bunny: OOOOOO

-Sandpaws pov-

Dustpaw: OOOOHHH

Sandpaw: ? eh its probably dustpaw jacking off again

-Firepaws pov-

Firepaw: *Dead rabbit pops up* Here are you hungry?

Yellowfang: FUCK YES! *Gobbles on rabbit*

Firepaw: ...You fat bitch...

Dustpaw: :o FIREPAW!

Firepaw: SHIT ITS DUSTPAW RUNNN

Dustpaw: Oh no you dont!

Dustpaw: You 2 are cumin with me

Dustpaw: HA CUMMIN

-THUNDEH CAMP-

Dustpaw: Theese 2 broke THE LAW

Bluestar: FUCKK EYAUIEDZ

THUNDEH E FHBKSFDL;,: awww yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Firepaw: They got high didnt they

Bluestar: AS FO PUNISHMENT U MUST TAKE CARE OF THIS HO

Tigerclaw: WHY THE FUCK DID NO ONE TELL ME WE WERE GUNNA GET HIGH!

Awesome kit: Yo lill mutha fukas inhaleee it

Rowanclaw: ALL RIGHT PARTYS OVER BECAUSE MY KIT IS DRUGGED ON CRACK!

-Next day-

Yellowfang: Firepaw WHERE IS MY POPPY SEEDS!

Firepaw: dose are knock out pills arent they the same thing!

Yellowfang: ...Go get some fucking poppy seeds right now

Firepaw: OK!

-Medicine den-

Firepaw: Razogang i need a death berry!

Razogang: Ok go kill my bitch wife with it

Firepaw: Wuhh?

Razogang: Sorry she broke up with me for justin beiber

Firepaw: Oh sorrry man

Razogang: Its ok I GUESS SHE WONT SEE A NOTHER DICK!

Snake: DOOoo dooo dooo dunu dunu

(I dont own family guy XD)

-Thunder clan-

Firepaw: Here you go yellowfang

Yellowfang: Thanks now i can kill raggedstar in 2 more books!

Firepaw: YEAA!

Yellowfang: Get the fuck away from me

Firepaw: ok ):

Bluestar: Ok guys we goin to a gatherin

Spottedleaf: YES ILL GET TO FUCK CROOKEDSTAR!

-GATHERINGGGG-

Riverclan warrior: DUUUDEEE MOUSESS ARE LIKE USSS MANNN

Shadowclan warrior: SO ARE FISHES!

Riverclan warrior: They mess up the fresh water thooooooo

Thunderclan warrior: HEY RAINPELT REMEMBER ME WE FIGHTED!]

Rainpelt: OH YEAAAAAAAAAA HOWS IT GOINNNN?

Thunderclan warrior: Pretty good but uhh between you and me i think bluestar is keeping an eye on this flame colored apprentice

Rainpelt: I alllwayss new she wus a sluttt! woowwww she like needs to get with the communityyyyy

Thunderclan warrior: yea i mean right!

Bluestar: Thunder clan is goin welll every thing good but i need help raping some one in my clan

Crookedstar: ILL HELP!

Lionheart: Yea but where windclan?

Raggedstar: Ummm probably slowly dying

Crookedstar: What!?

Bluestar: Why would they die!

Raggedstar: Fuck windclan any wayyy our clan is NOT WELL

Raggedstar: We need more grounds!

Thunderclan warrior: What do you mean grounds?

Raggedstar: We took over windclan

Cricket: Chrp chrp chrp chrp

Crookedstar: Ummmm welll our clan is going great... so lets go-

Raggedstar: also theres a rouge in the forest dont let her in her clan!

Raggedstar: NOW LETS FUCKING GO!

Tigerclaw: hmmm hmmm DUNU DUNU hmmmm hmm

Blackstripe: *faceplam*

Tigerclaw: *takes of ear phones* What?

Woodwad: *APPEARS OUT OF NO WHERE* *THROWS SCRIPT AT TIGERCLAW*

Tigerclaw: OHHH YELLOWFANG IS THE FUCKUNG ROUGE LETS RAPE THAT DUMB ASS BITCH!

Firepaw: *runs to thunderclan*

Firepaw: YELLOW FANG THERE GUNNA RAPE YOUUUU

Yellowfang: ? Firepaw how many DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! THERES NO SUCH THING AS A RAPING TROLL CAT!

Firepw: No its not that! tigerclaw thinks your a rouge!

Yellowfang: I am a rouge...

Bluestar: OK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON BITCHES

Awesome kit: Mewwww :3

Tigerclaw: AWWWWWWWWWWWW

Darkstripe: *grabs yellowfang* WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH HER? *Gets out dick*

Yellowfang: SHIT FIREPAW YOU ARE RIGHT!

Firepaw: SEE I TOLD YOU! But its more ugly then i thought it would be

Darkstripe: (-_-*)

Bluestar: DARKSTRIPE PUT HER DOWN! we will not harm herr...

Darkstripe: BUT!

Bluestar: BUT WHERE! WHERES A BUT!

Tigerclaw: STUPID BITCH WE ALL HAVE BUTS!

Bluestar: :3 *jumps on tigerclaw* AND I BET YOU HAVE A BIGGER BUT

Tigerclaw: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Firepaw: *closes eyes*

Blustar: *Grows dick* And i want it

Tigerclaw: NOOO WAHHH *CRYS*

Darkstripe: ILL GET THIS FUCKING BITCH! *JUMPS ON BLUESTAR*

Bluestar: *CLAWS DARKSTIPE AND SUCKS HIS DICK*

Darkstripe: *MOANS*

Firepaw: This is disturbing

Tigerclaw: WAHHH I WANNA BE TIGERCLAWWWW

Darkestripe: FUCK NO THIS IS TO GOOD! *MOANS*

Dustpaw: FUTARIIIII *GROWS BOOBS*

Sandpaw: ...

Firepaw: *faints*

Yellowfang: Ughh im think im gunna be sick

-River clannnn-

Weirdkit: I dont know why but for some reason i think some one is calling on my presence!

**XD SORRY FOR A REALY REALY SICK ENDING! Some one pmed me and dared me to write a little futari in this series and i was like, What? NO! but i can dissapoint my fannss! *YES I CAN MWHAHAHAHA* no but realy im sorry**

5\. CHAPTER 4 BITCHEZ

**That last chapter...was scary i can admit that...BUT HOPEFULLY THIS WILL MAKE YOU BETTERRR**

**Firewauzp: HELLZ YEAH**

**Sandstar: :3 awww right**

**Woodwad: O.O ummmm WHO DOSE WARRIORS BELONG TO?**

**Firewauzp: SANDSTARR**

**Sandstar: AWWW RIGHT MOTHER FUCKERS**

**Woodwad: What the ffff- No erin hunter dose!**

**Sandstar: No your wrong little bitch**

**Firewauzp: HELL YEA YOUR UGLY U STUPID WOOD BITCH**

**Graydude: Yea! YOU A LITTLE FUCK SANDSTAR IS THE BEST BITCH AND AUTHOR EVER!**

**Bluestar: YEA SO YOU GO WITH YOUR LITTLE BITCH ASS!**

**Woodwad: -_-***

**Sandstar: SO YOU BETTER tell THE FUCKING VEIWERS I FUCKING ROCK!**

**Woodwad: ERIN FUCKING HUNTER CREATED YOU SO SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**Sandstar: LITTLE BITCH! ALL OF THE CLAN ATTACK THIS BITCH!**

**Woodwad: OHHHH SHHITTTTTTTTTT**

**Moleparty: ewin huntey owns warreorcats :3**

Firepaw: Dustpaw have you seen graypaw?

Dustpaw: Dont know and dont care

-Starclan-

Graypaw: WOW ITS JUST LIKE MAN i never thought i would be sitting here drinking some beers with the legendary cats!

Rock: rrr rrrr

Thunderstar: So how did you die?

Graypaw: Ummm died by a puzaka

Lionstar: Died by hundreds of big rats

Rock: Im kinda still alive

Thunderstar: Died by tree.. i swear some times i shock that tree

Graypaw: Wow you guys make me seem like my death was for a bitch!

Wad: It was

Graypaw: What the hell! whats a real life cat doing here!

Wad: Im the authors pet i can go where ever i want

Rock: WADDD BUDDDDY

Wad: ROCKYYYYY :3

-Thunder clan-

Dustpaw: Theres a new apprentice!

Firepaw: Who?

Whitemuthafukapaw: ME YOU LITTLE STUPID DICK ASS

Sandpaw: -_-

Whitemuthafukapaw: Sandqueen is mah bitch to! *jumps on sandpaw*

Sandpaw: WHAT THE FUCK GET OFF OF ME! *Throws off withe dumby

Whitemuthafukapaw: :O LITTLE MUTHER FUCKER YOU BETTER FUCK ME

Sandpaw: Im goin hunting

**WARRIORS INTO THE CATMINT EPISODE 4 **

**Firepaw: 9 moons old**

**Hobby: Being normal (a some times)**

**Crush: S#_**A**_#**

**l-l**

**l-l**

**Graypaw: 9 moons old**

**Hobby: Getting high**

**Crush: Silverpaw**

**l-l**

**l-l**

**Sandpaw: 9 moons old**

**Hobby: erotic dancer**

**Crush: Unknown**

**l-l**

Firepaw: I dont know sandpaw i dont see any thing

Sandpaw: I KNOW I SAW SOME THING!

Dustpaw: She probably saw a leaf

Firepaw: Dustpaw theres leafs all around us

Dustpaw: Actactualy! wait... wuhh?

Sandpaw: LETS SPLIT UP!

Firepaw: Ok

Firepaw: Hmmm hmmmm

Random cat: ? *Runs away*

Firepaw: COME BACK HERE!

Random cat: uhhhggg i need ma crack

Random cat: *Takes out gigantic smoke* *lits blunt*

Firepaw: O.O

Random cat: *Puffs* Ok un-pause

Random cat: *RUNS*

Firepaw: *Jumps on cat* WAIT SMUDGE?

Smudge: RUSTYDICK!?

Smudge: WADYA DOIN OUT HERE!

Firepaw: What are YOU doing out her

Mouse group: FUCK US FUCK US FUCK US FUCK US

Smudge: Just gettin sum catmint to da crib

Firepaw: Your twoleg house!?

Smudge: NO MA CRIB LIL BRU FAALLOW ME

Firepaw: Ok

\- The crib-

Random cat: YO SMUDGE WHOS THIS LIL BITCH WITH YOU!

Smudge: Just ma bro zester

Zezter: WOAH YOUR *cough* THAT CRAZY FUCKING GUY WHO *cough* WENT INTO THE WILD! IM SUPRISED YOU *Cough* LIVED SO LONG MAN

Firepaw: Yep thats me FIRESTARRR THE MANNN ON FIREEEE

Smudge: AWWW YEEEE HES U HUMAN

Firepaw: Umm nvm i guess il be going

Zezter: MAN *COUGH* WAIT HERES SOME WEED! *Throws weed at firepaw*

Firepaw: Thanks! i havent got high in like for ever o.o

Smudge: ALL RIGHT MAN KEEP IT GOOD!

-Thunder clan-

Bluestar: FIREPAW WHERE WERE YOU!

Lionheart: WOW THAT BLUNT IS HUGE!

Tigerclaw: LOOK AT THAT FUCKING THING!

Bluestar: YOU BE TRADIN ARE FOOD FOR THIS!

Firepaw: No umm i got this from..

Random cat: HE SMELLS OF CATS AND WEED!

Firepaw: ALL RIGHT...I got it from some guys

Lionheart: FOR FREE!

Firepaw: Umm yea back when i was a kittypet i used to make meth and weed

-7 moons earlier-

Rusty: AWW WIGHT LEZ DO DIS WITH TU DU DU

Smudge: HEHEHE WELLL COOOKZ IT UP!

Rusty: I GOT THE INDGREDIENTS RIGHT HERE

Smudge: K LETS MAKE A SONG OUT OF IT SO WE DONT FORGET ABOUT

Rusty: AND THEN WATCH BREAKING BAD!

Smudge: AWESOMEEEEE

Rusty: KK *Starts beepboxing*

Smudge: Yo firstya gotta get that bum lil bum

Rusty: YEA MUTHA FUKAAA

Smudge: SO IMA TEACH YOU HOWTA MAKE CRACK

Rusty: WUH WUHH?

Smudge: TEACH YOU HOWTA MAKE CRACKKK!

-Present time-

It would bore you if i showed you the indgredients to make crack heheh

Firepaw: Lalalala

Dustpaw: GIVE ME THE STUFF MAN!

Firepaw: NO GOD DAMNINT ITS MY TROPHIE

Dustpaw: :o then we cant be friends any more sasa

Firepaw: you lil bitch *rapes dustpaw*

jk Sandpaw: Firepaw... your sleeping with the cigarete

Firepaw: Yea and its better then sleeping next to your ass

Sandpaw: What?

Firepaw: Nothin

BOOOM BOOOM

Dustpaw: WTF THERE PLAYING THRUTH OR DARE WITH OUT ME! :O

Firepaw: Truth or dead?

Dustpaw: WHY WOULD WE BE PLAYING DEAD OR ALIVE IDIOT!

Firepaw: Ok...

Bluestar: Tigerclaw thruth or dare?

Tigerclaw: DARE MOTHER FUCKER

Bluestar: I dare you to fuck spottedleaf

Tigerclaw: o.o

Bluestar: :3

Tigerclaw: are you sure shes not fucking any one? or thing

Bluestar: *GASP* TIGERCLAW ARE YOU BEING A PUSSY!

Tigerclaw: NO MOTHER FUCKER!

Bluestar: Then getya ass outa here AND FUCK SPOTTEDLEAF

Tigerclaw: OK OK!

-Growls and hisses later-

Tigerclaw: Stupid fucking elders

Elder: SHES MY FUCKING PRECIOUSSS HHSSS HEHWHEHEHW *CLIMBS ON WALL* :OOOO

Tigerclaw: WHAT THE FUCK

Bluestar: Did you do it?

Tigerclaw: No

Bluestar: TRY AGAIN'

Tigerclaw: WHY MOTHER FUCKER-

Bluestar: NOW!

Tigerclaw: *mumbles*

Dustpaw: FIREPAW TRUTH OR DARE

Firepaw: Im guessing your dares are realy fucked up so ill take truth

Dustpaw: IS IT TRUE YOUR NAME IS FIREPAW!

Firepaw: Yes...

Dustpaw: Welcome to hell *walks away*

DNU DNUUU HES A REALLLL MANAAA DUNU UUUUUUAHHHH

**Wad: That was a pretty weird ending wasnt it? sorry if it wasnt funny master almost got killed by cats and he dosent have a realy good- ahhh sence of humor molepaw may you?**

**Molepaw: REIVEW AND READDDD**

**Woodwad: I FUCKING HATE CATS!**

**Wad: ? :(**

**Woodwad: NO NOT YOU WAD *Pets wad***

 **End of file.**


	3. Warriors Into The Catnip pt2

**(PT 2/2)**

6\. Chapter 5 The trade day

**YO GUYS WAZ CHILLINNN I JUST GOT FIXED UP AND IM READY AND DONT FORGET TO REVEIW **

**Wad: Review begger**

**Woodwad: (-_-*)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Erin hunter: Who owns warrior cats?**

**Erin hunters children: WE DOOOO!**

**Erin hunter: NO I DO!**

Firepaw: COME ON DUSTPAW!

Dustpaw: COMINGGGGGGGGGGG

Sandpaw: I HAVE A VAGINAAAAA

Firepaw: :3

So then firepaw jumped on sandpaw and fucked her day n night

**Warriors into the catmint EPISODE 5**

**Firepaw sandpaw dustpaw [IIIIIII] [IIIIIIII] [IIIIIII]**

Yellowfang: Firepaw get me a mouse

Firepaw: *Picks out awesomekit from the kit pile*

Firepaw: Here you go

Awesomekit: A-re you-u gunna rapeee u-s :(

Yellowfang: FIREPAW IM NOT A FUKING KIT EATER I SAID I WANT A MOUSE!

Mouse: LITTLE DICK FUTHAAAAA

Bluestar: SHADOWCLAN IS ATTTACKINGGG

Brokenstar: :3 ATTACKKK

-BATTLE SCENE ha haha-

Brokenstar: *jumps on bluestar* SUCK MY DICK MILF!

Bluestar: *bites at brokenstars dick* OH NO I WONT *scratches brokenstars ass*

Brokenstar: *YOWLS* MY PRETTY LITTLE ASS!

Bluestar: *grows dick* Heeehehheeh *Jumps on brokenstar*

Brokenstar: AHHHH *RUNS AROUND*

Firepaw: *bites half of a random shadowclan warriors tail off* DUSTPAW HELP ME

Dustpaw: *Bites a shadowclan warriors neck off* NWHAHAHAAAAHHA

Shadowclan warrior: IM GUNNA RAPPE YOU :3 *Sticks dick in sandpaws pussy

Shadowclan warrior: *YOWLS* MY DICKKKKK IT CHOPPED OFFFFF

Sandpaw: Dont you think a girl wouldnt wear any protection did ya?

Brokenstar: SHADOWCLAN RETREAT!

Halftail: YEAAAAAA LEZ GO PARTY LIKE ITS 1999!

Cricket:...

Bluestar: I AGREE WITH HALF TAILLL

Thunderclan: YEAAAAAAA

*Old music plays and every body dose old dances*

-Twoleg house-

"John do you hear that?" a beautifal bruttente. " FUCK YEA! Replied a red haired boy as he started doing old dances

-Thunderclan-

*The next day*

Firepaw: Hey dustpaw wake up its a nother trade day

Dustpaw: AGAIN!

Firepaw: Yea we can get high!

Firepaw and Dustpaw: AWWW YEEEE

Firepaw: COMON LETS FUCKIN DO THIS SHEATE

-Trade clearing-

Brokenstar: IMA GET DRUNKKKSSS

Crookedstar: BROKENSTAR SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND LEZ TRADE!

Bluestar: I agree with crookedstar!

Crookedstar: *Wishpers to bluestar* _I heard that brother said that you were good with sex wanna try it out with me?_

Bluestar: _HELL YEA!_ *sneaks out of trade clearing into bushes with crookedstar*

Firepaw: Dustpaw stop staring at that hookers breast shes a whore-

Dustpaw: *runs off to the hooker*

Firepaw: Will he ever learn? *walks to weapons store*

Firepaw: How much dose that grenade launcher cost?

Shadowclan tradecat: 3 silver pebbles

Firepaw: Mmk *pays for grenade launcher

-Dustpaws pov-

Hooker: for some fun it cost 9082 gold pebbles

Dustpaw: Hmmm firepaw will kill me if i take his pebbles...

Dustpaw: *sees stripclub* A STRIP CLUBBBB

Dustpaw: *Runs into silver stripper* DORRY MA'AM

Riverclan stripper: Dorry?

Dustpaw: Your so attractive

Riverclan striper: So are you...

Dustpaw: *makes out with riverclan stripper*

-Firepaws pov-

Firepaw: *Sees smudges meth staiton* BOO YAAA

-Meth staiton-

Firepaw: K SMUDGE LETS COOK THIS SHIT UP!

Smudge: AWWWW RIGHT

*After making 788 bags of meth in 30 minutes*

Firepaw: Lemme taste da shit first

Smudge: K

Firepaw: *sniffs meth* AWW WYEEE LETS SELL THIS SHEEIT

Smudge: *Puts on disguies* AWW WIGHT

*After selling the stuff*

Firepaw: SHIT MAN WE RITCH

Smudge: HELLL YEAAA

-Sandpaws pov-

Sandpaw: NO GOD DAMNIT I SAID 2 WII U'S!

Thunderclan tradecat: NO WIII SEX?

Sandpaw: NO I WONT HAVE SEX WITH YOU

Thunderclan tradecat: A VIRGIN STRIPER?

Sandpaw: YES!

Thunderclan tradecat: NO WIII SEX?

Sandpaw: -_- *punches thunderclan trade cat and takes 2 wii u's* Heres your pebbles dumb ass *throws pebbles on the tradecat*\

-Awesome kits pov-

Awesomekit: COME ON BRO ROWAN AINT WATCHIN

Superkit: Bu-

Awesomekit: COME ON FIREPAW GAVE US SOME PEBBLES FOR NOT ANNOYING YELLOWFANG!

Superkit: Ok.. * Walks to mall *

Awsomekit: UMM YEA HOMIE I WANNA MEDIUM CHICKEN DOODLE BITCH!

Shadowclan tradecat: ... whats a medium chicken doodle bitch?

Awesomekit: MAH FOOD SHIT

Superkit: Sorry sir my brother has problems!

Awesomekit: FUCK SHIT DOODLES *Pees on counter*

Shadowclan tradecat: What the fuck...

Superkit: *runs out of mall*

Awesomekit: *sees cops* OH SHIT ITS THE PO PO *RUNS OUT OF MALL*

-Tigerclaws pov-

Tigerclaw: *sets bomb* HEHEH THIS SHIT IS GUNNA BE FUCKING EPIC

Longclaw: But tigerclaw-

Tigerclaw: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH I STILL CANT BELEIVE YOU GOT BEATEN BY A KITTY FUCKING PET!

Longclaw: :(

Tigerclaw: Now get the fuck away from me

Bomb: 10...9...

Longclaw: *Runs*

Tigerclaw: *runs*

Bomb: 1..0 have fun getting blown the fuck up

***BOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

-Cookie shop workers pov-

Riverclaw tradecat: LISTEN YOU STUPID KIT I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT A CHOCCKE BITCH ASS FUCKER IS OK!

Random kit: Please exscuse my brother and ill pay for the cookies *pays the tradecat*

Riverclan tradecat: Is he always like that?

Random kit: Yep..

**BOOOMM BOOOMMM**

Firepaw: What the fuck was that!

Sandpaw: I dont know lets check it out

Firepaw: *sees a cookie shop that was blown up* What the fuck..

Rowanclaw: MY KITS! *RUNS TO COOKIE STORE*

Awesomekit: THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! NOW GET OFF OF ME

Superkit: f-fuck y-u *faints*

Spottedleaf: Broken leg blah blah lets get back to tradin!

*Trade clearing starts being normal again*

Rowanclaw: AWESOMEKIT WHAT HAPPEND!

Awesomekit: Eh he coverd me when a bomb exploded i realy think hes stupid and he needs help

Firepaw: ITS TIME FOR FIREPAW SAVE DAY-

**booom booom**

**-**Tigerclaws pov-

Tigerclaw: NOW THAT FUCKING BOMB WAS EPIC HOW MANY PEOPLE GOT INGURED OR DIED THIS TIME!

Longclaw: 2 died and 1 got injured

Tigerclaw: FUCK YEAA WOOT

-Ravenpaws pov-

Ravenpaw: ...

Firepaw: What wrong ravenpaw?

Ravenpaw: You wouldnt beleive me...

Dustpaw: I wont

Ravenpaw: Oakheart didnt kill redtail...

Dustpaw: WELL SPIT IT OUT WHO DID IT THEN!?

Ravenpaw: Tigerclaw

**xd yep I FORGOT ALL ABOUT RAVEN PAW but hell be in more chapters xd AWWW POOR SUPERKIT HE SAVED HIS IDIOT BROTHER! awesomekit is just wow... I CANT BELEIVE YOU AWESOME KIT D: and by the way rowanclaw is a she-cat Also ill be making a new storie calleddd... THE WARRIORS GO SHOPING! HEHEH SO STICK AROUND and featherpool May i pweeze put you in the next chapter pweeezeeeee **

7\. Chapter 6!

**12 more chapters can you beleive that! NO YOU CAN NOT BELEIVE THAT SO DONT YOU FUCKING TRY TO SAY YOU CAN BELEIVE THAT! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Mario: whoa owns mario?**

**Woodwad: *Pushes mario out if the way* DUDE GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Sandstar: I do!**

**Woodwad: No erin-**

**The whole forest: *glares at woodwad* **

**Woodwad: Ummm you no what...**

**Woodwad: ERINHUNTEROWNSWARIIORCATS!**

**Woodwad: AHHH**

**Starkit: I will help you woodwad *heals woodwad* Now you sall be my woody starue**

**Woodwad: Fuck..**

**Awesomekit: BITCHES LUV MEE! *Shows baby dick***

**Miley cirus: MY EYESSSSSS**

**Pit: ITS SMALLER THAN MINE!**

**Cricket: Me to!**

**Awesomekit: *Dick grows bigger***

**Miley cirus: :o**

**Pit: Awwwww...**

**Tacoclaw: DICKS BE DICKS and guess what? ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIOR CATS **

**Moleparty: And this story is made by sandystar :3**

**Sandstar: *pets moleparty with tail* Your a good kitty!**

**Firestar: Hmh didnt show that luv to epickit**

**Sandstar: FIRESTAR HE HAD A STUCK UP ADITUDE AND TRIED TO KILL BRAMBLECLAW!**

**Firestar: Well brambleclaw is an ass hole**

**Brambleclaw: HEY!**

**Woodwad: You know we were supposed to be doing the story a long time ago**

**Firestar: Why are you coverd in blood?**

**Woodwad: *is coverd in starkits blood* No reason**

**Starkit: I luvv you my luvv**

**Firestar: I LUV YOU TO CAN YOU BE MY MATE**

**Graystripe: *hisses* I ALL READY ASKED HER!**

**Snadstar: -_-**

Firepaw: Supeh zupa dudehhh

Firepaw: DICK NESSSSSSSSSSSS

Firepaw: *fucks my self*

Bluestar: SEX FUCK *FUCKS FIREPAW*

FUCK YAAAI

**Into the catmint Episode 6**

Sexinthecity: Dck rocks

*lemon scene*

Pumps cumm]

*The end*

Firepaw: WHAT THE FUCK THIS THE WORST PRONO EVER!

Dustpaw: If you call some one saying pumps cum

Firepaw: We can make a better porno!

Dustpaw: YEA!

*Random flashback*

Dustpaw: *knocks on fernpaws door*

Fernpaw: Hello?

Dustpaw: Can i havyo numbeh?

Fernpaw: *closes door*

Dustpaw: *knocks on door again

Fernpaw: Hello?

Dustpaw: Every stepp you take i be watchin you

Dustpaw: *KNOCKS ON DOOR*

Fernpaw: Hello?

Dustpaw: Touch mah boddy

Fernpaw: DUSTPAW IM YOUR NEICE!

Dustpaw: :(

-Present time-

Firepaw: Lets call bluestar and playkitty tm AND MAKE A PORNO!

Dustpaw: AWWW YEAAA

-After hours of calling-

Firepaw: here dustpaw read the script

-Script-

Its a late knight as a beautifal blue haired milf walks you way

Bluestar: Hey honey

-Present time-

Dustpaw: No no no! *writes differient script*

-Porno shooting-

Brokenstar: Hhehehe thought it was fucking cool to attack our camp eh?

Bluestar: *Spits at brokenstars face* WE ARE MORE BETTER THAN YOU!

Brokenstar: Heheh... *Claws at bluestars tail*

Bluestar: *yowls*

Brokenstar: Before we kill you... how about a little pleasure befor death?

Bluestar: *Looks scared* NO!

Brokenstar: *Gets out dick* SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! *Inserts dick in bluestars tail hole*

Bluestar: NOOOOOOO *CRYS*

Brokenstar: SHUT THE FUCK UP! ROCK!

Rock: Yes?

Brokenstar: Make this bitch shut up

Rock: *GRINS* But of course *Shoves dick in bluestars mouth

Rock: SUCK ON IT BITCH!

**Im gunna skip HAHAHHAH**

-End of film-

Firepaw: *Stares at the screen* That was the most fucking best idea ever

Dustpaw: *CUMS* AHHHH what a good vid

Firepaw: I thought putting bluestar in it was a bad idea because shes kind of a milf and also not a virgin!

Dustpaw: WELL I MADE THIS SCRIPT BEAT THAT HA!

Firepaw: Andd I did the CASTING!

Dustpaw: WELL I... MADE IT!

Firepaw: And i made the backgrounds!

Dustpaw: Shit... Well the idea was mine

Firepaw: Yea its a win win for both of us

*phone rings*

Firepaw: YO!

_Brastopump: Yo i just saw that vid you guys made and its HOT i would luv to put this on the best vid of the month page for playkitty!_

Firepaw: fuck yes!

_Brastopump: Heheh well send me a copy! you guys are gunna be RICH_

Firepaw: WOOOOO

Sandpaw: What?

Firepaw: ME AND DUSTPAW MADE A PORNO!

Sandpaw: mk...

-The next day-

Yellowfang: GOD DAMNIT I WILL NOT STAR IN YOUR PORNO!

Firepaw: But-

Yellowfang: Get me a sparrow

Firepaw: Hmph

Random warrior: NICE PORNO FIREPAW!

Dustpaw: I made it to

Random warrior: YOU TO DUSTPAW THAT WAS A GREAT FUCKING IDEA!

Zestrokit: *Is wearing a suit* Nice porno firepaw and dustpaw

Dustpaw: Thanks-

Agent: DONT TALK WHEN ZESTROS TALKIN!

Zestrokit: Down boy any wayyy i luv it i just luv it 10/11

Firepaw: Thanks

Zestrokit: No problem *walks away*

Dustpaw: I heard zestro kit has fucked candy kit 89 times

Firepaw: You know what for some reason that dosent seem messed up for me

Sandpaw: Yea you get used to it

Ravenpaw: Nice porno firepaw and dutspaw!

Dustpaw: WHAT THE FUCK RAVEN PAW GO AWAY YOU STUPID PUSSY!

Ravenpaw: Ok...

Bluestar: Firepaw ravenpaw dustpaw and sandpaw GO HUNTING

-Forest-

Firepaw: *hears moaning* What the fuck!

-Sandpaws pov-

Sandpaw: _SHIT THE MOUSE IS TRYING TO FUCK ME! Wait... BLUESTAR!_

Sandpaw: *MOANS* NOOOOO

Mouse: :3 *gets out gigantic dick*

-Firepaw pov-

Firepaw: SHIT THIS IS THE CURSED WOODS!

Firepaw: SANDPAW DUSTPAWWWWWWW

Firepaw: *runs near where the moaning is coming from* Shit its probably sandpaw!

Firepaw: SHIT FUCK!

Sandpaw: *Moans* GET IT OFF OF ME...*moans*

Ravenpaw: SHIT! *Kills 2 cursed mouses* How can we kill them all!

Firepaw: *attacks cursed mouse* DIE BASTARD

Dustpaw: *bursest out of the bushes* AHHHH SHIT THERE EVERY WHERE! *Bites a cursed mouse*

Firepaw: THERE EVERY WHERE!

Dustpaw: YEA I JUST SAID AHHHH SHIT THERE EVERY WHERE!

Sandpaw: COMMON ASS HOLES LETS GET THE DEAD CURSED MOUSES AND GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE!

-Thunderclan-

Sandpaw: *huffs*

Bluestar: Yo guys didya get the big dicked mouses?

Firepaw: What the fuck do you think!

Dustpaw: WHERES RAVENPAW!

-Ravenpaws pov-

Ravenpaw: Hmmm hmmhmmm im glad i got this twoleg thingy i think so far ive killed 12 cursed mouses

-Thunderclan-

Ravenpaw: i got the cursed mouses

Tigerclaw: WHAT THE FUCK RAVENPAW THATS NOT ENOUGH!

Ravenpaw: WELL THAN YOU SHOULD GET YOU GOD DAMN EYES FUCKING CHECKED YOU STUPID BITCH ASS BI-POLAR DICK!

Thunderclan: *gasps*

Ravenpaw:... Oops

Tigerclaw: *attacks ravenpaw*

Ravenpaw: *yowls*

Bluestar: TIGERCLAW LET THIS PIMP GO!

Tigerclaw: NOT UNTIL I KOCK SOME FUCKING SINCE INTO HIM!

Featherpool: STOP TA FIGHTING!

crickets: chirp chirp

Bluestar: YEA!

*Music plays*

Featherpool: LADYS AND GENTLEMEN! THE CAT BLUES BANDDD

Firepaw: WHYYYY CANTTT WEEE BEEE FRIENDSSS

Featherpool: Boooo YOU SUCK *Kicks firepaw off of the stage* THAT SUCKED ASS!

Firepaw: x_x

Dustpaw: OH MY GOD I THINK YOU KILLED HIM!

Ravenpaw: ughhh

Featherpool: Ooops... ummm Uhhhh *Gets out guns and puts if by firepaw and paints firepaws head read* ... *Runs away*

-Featherpools mansion-

Butler: Master featherpool?

Featherpool: SHHH PACK ALL OF MY BAGS UP *HIDES*]

Butler: Wuh...

*KNOCK *KNOCK*

Butler: *opens door* Hello-

Fbi: FREEZE!

Featherpool: *gets out puzaka* QUICK WATCH OUT BUTLER

Butler: AHHH

**BOOOOMMM**

Featherpool: good im on the plane

-NEWS-

Reoprter: Today at the mansion of the feathers a bomb went off kill 1 buttler and 8 fbi's!

**xd hope you ALLL LIKEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SO YEA JUST TYPE SOME THING IN THAT BOX OR JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER xd And also i have school D: DARN YOU SCHOOL! I MEAN SOME OF THE WORK WERE DOING AT SCHOOL WONT EVEN HELP US!**

8\. Chapter 7 what goes on in the clan

Sexi di dot** Any way maker sure your in a hospital with a trash can because THIS CHAPTER IS GUNNA BE EPIC! Annnny way Thx for the reivews and for 11 REVEIWS GUESS WHAT GUYS! - A FREE MOVIE SITEEE but dont worry i didnt hack it just make sure you have on adblock and delete all history of this in 1 year ANDDD when i reach 20 reivews ill GIVE YOU ALL A BIG HUG! but how could i hug 1761 people... ANY WAY YAYYY PARTY WOOT enjoy this chapter **

**Firestar: YOU A FAT FUCK WOOD WAD!**

**Why thank you...**

**Sandstar: Ima fuc firestar in yo face!**

Hey g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-uysss

ficll mah pussy

**Into the cat mint Episode 7**

Firepaw: I i luv mouses cuz they fat'n juicy

Graypaw: FIREPAW SHUT UP IM MAKING A STORY!

Firepaw: Ooo can i read it?

Graypaw: Ok but dont judge me

It,was a betualf day and a awsome morning, Today it was graypaw and firepaws warrior cerimorny and bluestar was gunna name them! "firestar and graypaw please come up"! yelled bluestar./ "comone firepaw lets do this' i yelled hapilly

Graypaw: Well what do you think so far!

Firepaw: Shitty *walks away*

Graypaw: WELL YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS REALY SHITTY! YOUR MOMS ASS!

Firepaw: Well shes more prettier than your mom

Graypaw: D:

Sandpaw: Whats graypaw doing here!

Dustpaw: Yea!

Woodwad: Oops i forgot graypaws supposed to be dead

Graypaw: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Leaders den-

Bluestar: THRUST FA-

-Warriors den-

Longclaw: Gunnnbumpaa gunnbumpaa

Darkstripe: *Plays drumbs*

Brindleface: Bmmm dntu bmmm dntu

Runningwind: In the peaceful forestt the peaceful forest the lion sleeps to night *points at lionheart*

-Medicine den-

Spottedleaf: FUCK ME OOOO FUCK ME REALLL GOOD IMMAA BOUT TO CUMMMMM

Elder: uhuhuheeeee *blows load*

-Nursery-

Candykit: Lets have some fun mom :3

Rowanclaw: what?

Superkit: *covers candykits mouth*

Awesomekit: Let me at this nasty hoe!

Superkit: Awesomekit shut up!

Awesomekit: MOMMMM SUPERKIT WONT LET ME FUCK CANDYKITTT

Rowanclaw: Did you three get in the catmint storage again!

Greenkit: AUNTY WHEN WE WUNNA GET HIGH WE BE HIGH LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER

Awesomekit: *throws microphone at greenkit*

Greenkit: UUUU Yea THIS ONE FO MAH HOMIESSS

Awesomekit: OH NO

Greenkit: Got mah papehs got mah papehs

Awesomekit: YO

Greenkit: HEY LIL HOMIES WAZZMAA NAMMEE?

Awesomekit: GREENRAGE!

Greenkit: Yea NOW THEESE MOTHA FUKAS AINT KNOW NO SHIT

Awesomekit: YEAY!

Greenkit: AND THEY SHO DONT KNOW A'BOUT ME hah NOW LEMME TELL YOU

Greenkit: You should all ready know mah name but do you know ima BOSS

Awesomekit: wuhhh

Greenkit: TRYING TO FUCK MAH FRIENDS SISTEH

Awesomekit: OHH

Candykit: I BE FUKIN EM ALL 1 2 THREE FO!

Awesomekit: OHH

Candykit: I GOT MAH MONEY IN MY STASH BEOTCHH SO DONT-DONT TRY TO FUCK WITH ME CUZ I GOTA BIG GUN MONEY AND IM READY TO SHOOT EM THEY TRYIN SO HARD TO WIN MY GOLDEN APPLE

Awesomekit: DING

Greenkit: YOOOOOOOOOOO MOTHER FUCKER YEA

dnnn dunu dnnt dnnn

Candykit: DING DONGG

Candykit: YOLCL BITCHH

-Firepaws pov-

Bluestar: EVERY BODY THRUTH OR DARE TONIGHTTT

Tigerclaw & lionheart: SHIT

Candykit: Sandpaw!

Sandpaw: hmmmm dare how hard can a kits dare be?

Candykit: Fuck all of my family members!

Sandpaw: ... Yea lets act like you didnt say that

Dustpaw: Firepaw!

Firepaw: Thruth!

Dustpaw: I dare you to make out with sandpaw

Firepaw: BUT TATS NOT EVEN A THRUTH!

Dustpaw: Fine... Is it true that you think spottedleaf is hot

Firepaw: *Looks at the elders and then spottedleaf* Nope

Elders: good little mortal

Spottedleaf: ):

Sandpaw: *Raises middle finger at spottedleaf and grins*

Runningwind: Tigerclaw truth or dare?

Tigerclaw: Dare i aint no fucking bitch!

Runningwind: I dare you to fuck tigerclaw with ALL of her death toys

Tigerclaw: NOOOO

Bluestar: OK! *DRAGS TIGERCLAW TO LEADERS DEN*

Only screaming and ripping was heard

Firepaw: Ok... Smallear truth or dare!

Smallear: Truth

Firepaw: Is it true you like one-eye

Smallear: Yes

One-ear: ? What did you say?

Smallear: GOD DAMNIT I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Lionheart: Rowanclaw truth or dare

Rowanclaw: Dare

Lionheart: I dare you to act like a kit with your kits!

Rowanclaw: Okay.. thats gunna be hard..

-Nursery-

Rowanclaw: WAZZUPPP

Awesomekit: WAZZZUPPP

Superkit: WAZZZZUPP

Candykit: WAZZZUPPP

Rowanclaw: CANDYKIT DID YOU SEE THAT NEW SEX TOY THERE SELLING! ITS FUCKING HOT!

Candykit: YEAA! OF COURSE ITS FUCKING HOT I WOULD LOVE TO TEST IT OUT IN MY PUSSY!

-Clearing-

Ravenpaw: Dustpaw truth or dare?

Dustpaw: Bannana

Ravenpaw: What?

Dustpaw: BANNANAAA

Ravenpaw: How did you get into a bannana suit that fast!

Dustpaw: IMMAAA BANNANAAA IMMMA BANNANAAA LOOOK AT ME!

Ravenpaw: what?

Dustpaw: IMMAAA BANNANNAAA IMA BUNNANAAAA LOOK AT MEEE

Ravenpaw: Firepaw truth or dare

In the background dustpaw was still singing ima bannana

Firepaw: Dare

Ravenpaw: I dare you to *wishpers to firepaw*

Firepaw: *GRABS A NORMAL KIT* NO BODY MOVE OR ILL FUCK HER

Frostfur: NOOO NOT MY KIT!

Firepaw: Shut the fuck up!

Lionheart: Put the kit down man!

Firepaw: *pulls out hand gun* I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ILL SHOOT YOUR KITS

Goldenflower: No!

Firepaw: Alll right THEN FUCK YOU MATE INFRONT OF YOUR DAMN KITS!

Goldenflower: BUT

Firepaw: Now

Goldenflower: *crys*

-12 minutes later-

Firepaw: *watches tv*

Tv: Dose your hair ever look dusty welll guess what? ITS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEMB!

Firepaw: *switches to the news*

News: Today a plain crashed on its way to florida some injured people said that it was a ninja girl

Firepaw: WOW A NINJA!

-What realy happend-

Agent: FREEZE FERNCLOUD!

Featherpool: What my name isnt- DAMNIT! *Dodges bullet and throws ninja a ninja knife at the agents neck* EAT THAT SUCKER

Agent 2: FIREE!

Featherpool: *GETS OUT GRENADE AND THROWS IT AT THE AGENTS* IM GETTIN OUTA HERE! *Throws smoke bomb on the floor* *jumps out of window*

BOOOOOOOOM

Featherpool: Take that! trying to send the isa on me!

-Aprrentice den-

Firepaw: Mann i wonder who that ninja was!

**xd HOPE YOU LIKED I KNOW KINDA NOT FUNNY BUT HEY school takes away your epicness! XD hope you liked! claws and chickens,Woodwad**

9\. IM SO SOWWYYY

**i be damned cuz im a real chick BITCHAHHH sorry guys i havent updated in WEEKS you know i have school and i have homework and i went to the doctor so i was realy busy... BUT NO NEED TO WAIT ANY MOREEE! WOODWAD IS HERE TO SAVE YOU ALLL FROM HECK! ISNT THAT RIGHT HEROBRINE?**

**Herobrine: I own the nether aka hell -_-**

**Oh yea thats right...WAIT THEN WHO OWNS THE AETHER? SOME ONE TELL MEEEE D: AND... *GASP* WHO OWNS THE UNDERWORLDDD AHHH OH GOD OH GOD AND AND- WHO OWNS THE END TO! IS IT THE ENDER DRAGON? OHHH LORDD OHH LORD**

**Herobrine: ...You know your alot more stupider than steve..**

**-Flash back-**

**Steve: OH MY NOTCH ITS HEROBRINEEE AHHH I MUST TELLL MASTEHHHHHH OHHH A CHICKEN..NO CHICKEN YOUR A BITCH YOU DONT DESERVE TO HANG AROUND THE BROWN CHICKENZZ YOUR THE WHITE N NERDY CHICKENNN YOU MUST BE HANGEDDD**

**Herobrine: *Gets out diamond sword***

**Steve: GOD DAMNIT I FUKIN HATE YOU CHICKEN *Gets out tnt* **

**Herobrine: *Jumps at steve***

**Steve: OOPS... **

**BOOOOM **

**Herobrine was killed by steve**

**-End of flashback-**

**Woodwad: Ha.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sandstar: Hey who owns warrior cats?**

**Everyone: ERIN HUNTER!**

**Graypaw: Umm hey i forgot is erin hunter a girl or a boy?**

**LINES LOL**

Firepaw: IMA FUCK U BEOTCHH

Sandpaw: oh HELLL YEAHH

**Warriors into the catmint Episode 8 **

Firepaw: So yellowfang when are we gunna eat sum chicken lego bones?

Yellowfang: Go away faggot boy

Firepaw: YELLOWFANG IT IS MY DUTY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!

Yellowfang: I would like the term slave then taking care of me im not THAT old

Firepaw: yess master :(

Bluestar: FIREPAW DUSTPAW COME INTO MY DEN

Firepaw: Yes?

Bluestar: It has come to my terms that we must ask starclan for help!

Firepaw: Help for what?

Bluestar: SEX!

Firepaw: ...LET me get this straight... were going to starclan..to get laid?

Bluestar: Yep

Firepaw: THAT SOUNDS FUCKING AWESOME!

Dustpaw: Umm firepaw not the real starclan..

Firepaw: SHADUP BITCH LEZ GO

-Forest-

Firepaw: This dosent seem like starclan..

Dustpaw: WHERE DID BLUESTAR GO?

Random cat: Heheh looks like we got ourselfs some faggots

Firepaw: WHY DOSE EVERY ONE CALL ME A FAGGOT DOSE NO ONE UNDERSTAND MEEE?

Random cat: *GETS OUT DICK*

Smudge: FAGGOCLAW WHAT DUH FURK AW U DOIN TO THEESE BITCHEZ

Faggoclaw: WHY DOSE EVERY ONE CALL ME A FAGGOT!

Firepaw: I feel you pain man

Smudge: What the fuck are you doing here firepaw!

Firepaw: BLUESTAR LEFT USSS

Dustpaw: Whos that cat?

Smudge: A mother fucker

Dustpaw: YEAAA WE ALL FUCKEHSSS

-Thunderclan-

Ravenpaw: Where were you guys?

Dustpaw: A grave fucker

Firepaw: Raven paw what did you say a few days ago? about tigerclaw killing a red fox?

Ravenpaw: *sighs* No tigerclaw killed redtail

Firepaw: GASPPP WHATTT WHENNN? HOWW?

Ravenpaw: Come with me

-Secret hide out-

Ravenpaw: heres how the real thing happend

-Flashback-

Redtail: OAKHEART THIS IS OUR LANDS!

Oakheart: OH YEA? THEN WHY THE FUCK IS MY CRAYFISH IN THUNDERCLAN?

Redtail: What?

Crayfish: Roll with it man

Oakheart: RIVERCLAN IS WINNING AHAH

Redtail: THUNDEH BROS RETREAT

Tigerclaw: NO REDTAIL WE NEED THE STUFF!

Oakheart: YEAA YOU BETTER GO PUSSYS *ROLLS IN CATMINT* THE STUFF IS OURSSS

Redtail: GOD DAMNIT lezz go you big harry dick!

Tigerclaw: *GROWLS OK*

-End of flashback-

Ravenpaw: And then tigerclaw killed redtail!

Firepaw: Ok...

Tv: HOLA ME DORA!

Firepaw: ITS DORAAA HIII

Tv: Do you wanna go on a adventure?

Firepaw: YES!

Tv: Wheres the bridge?

Firepaw: RIGHT THERE!

Tv: Hmm i wonder where it is...

Firepaw: ITS RIGHT THEREEE!

Tv: Do you know where it is?

Firepaw: YES ITS RIGHT THERE

Tv: OH THERE IT IS!

Firepaw: YESS THERE IT IS!

Tv: Hmm wheres boots?

Firepaw: HES RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Tv: OHHH BOOOTSSS

Firepaw: WILL YOU EVER LOOK AROUND INSTEAD OF STARING AT US!

-3 miniutes later-

Tv: OH THERE YOU ARE BOOTS!

Firepaw: OK WHAT THE FUCK IT TOOK YOU 3 FUCKING MINIUTES TO FIND SOME ONE WHO WAS RIGHT BY YOU I MEAN BOOTS WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU EVEN HIDING! I CANT BELEIVE YOU CALL YOUR SELF AN EXPLORER EVEN DEIGO IS A BETTER EXPLORER THEN YOU!

Firepaw: Ill be right back guys!

-Dora shoot out*

Dora: HOLA AMIGO!

Firepaw: Yea hello!

Dora: DO you wanna go on an adventure?

Firepaw: FUCK NO *PULLS OUT GUNS AND SHOOTS EVERY BODY*

Cop cars: WEEWOO WEEEWOO

Firepaw: I gotta get the fuck outa here!

-Apprentince den-

Firepaw: Any way Why did tigerclaw kill redtail?

Ravenpaw: Because he wants to rule all of the clans!

Dustpaw: Hey i just say let people do what they wanna do

Ravenpaw: Dutspaw if hes the leader he will make us all slaves!

Dustpaw: SHUT UP NON-BELEIVER! *Crys*

Ravenpaw: But the worst part is i think he saw me

Firepaw: :O

Ravenpaw: And i need to escape but every time i try to he catches me!

Firepaw: Why havent you made out with him yet?

Ravenpaw: Wuh?

Firepaw: Nothin

Ravenpaw: Ok... any way i have to get out of here or he will kill ME

Firepaw: Wow you wanna put all of us in trouble just so you can live

Ravenpaw: You 2 are the only ones that know it and he dosent know that ive told you guys!

Firepaw: So why dont we let you die and we will tell the clans o.o

Ravenpaw: ...i also have a rare cheat code to minecraft...

Firepaw: OMG!

Bluestar: THERE BACK! BUT WAIT THEY DONT SEEM TO BE LIMPING!

Bluestar: Damnit i shouldve said it was the dark forest!

Bluestar: TIGERCLAW LIONHEART COME OVER TO MEEE

Tigerclaw & Lionheart: SHIT!

-Leaders den-

Bluestar: OK LIONHEART YOU GET BEHIND FIREPAW! AND TIGERCLAW!

Tigerclaw: Yes?

Bluestar: JUMP ON HIS BACK! AND THEN ILL DO THE REST!

Lionheart & Tigerclaw: Ok..

-Apprentince den-

Firepaw: GOD DAMNIT BLUESTAR STOP TRYING TO RAPE MEEE *CLAWS EVERY WHERE*

Lionheart: *YOWLS* OH SHIT MY EARRR OOOO

Tigerclaw: AHHHHHHH THE FUCKING KITTY PET CLAWED MY FUCKING TAILLL OFFFFFFF AHHHHHHHH

Bluestar: hmmm they have failed again..

Bluestar: eh who cares :D *Walks away*

Firepaw: O.O

Ravenpaw: Hey firepaw- woah what happend here?

Dustpaw: hah thats what she said

Ravenpaw: What?

Dustpaw: SHUT UP D:

Tigerclaw: GO TO FUCKING SLEEP *walks away with a probably mortal wound*

Lionheart: Um yea we were just...traing *walks away*

Ravenpaw: What was that?

Firepaw: Eh i will never know

Ravenpaw: Any way we have a trade day tommorow!

Firepaw: YAYYY

Candykit: *Jumps on firepaw* :3

Firepaw: AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**IM SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR 7 DAYSSSS D: PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE D: HERE *GRABS HEROBRINE* have him! *Throws herobrine at the angry readers***

**Herobrine: FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Any way hope you liked and have fun beating the hell out of herobrine!**

**Herobrine: AHHHH HELPPPP**

**Random reader: LETS SKIN HIM!**

**Other readers: YAYYYYY**

**Herobrine: HELP ME MOMMMMMMMMM**

**WOW what a poor guy any way i am SO SO SORRY I SWEAR TO GOD YOU KNOW I GOT HOMEWORK,SCHOOL,TEST,AND I HAVE TO READ A 1,021 PAGED BOOK! IN 3 DAYSSS SO PLEASE DONT HATE MEEE *CRYS* IM SO SO SOWWWYYYY I EVEN MADE A SONG ABOUTB IT!**

_**I LIKE BIG PIGGY BUTS AND I CAN NOT LIEE I HUMP EM EVERY TIME I GO TO WORK AND I HUMP EM LIKE A BOSS**_

**Ooops not that song**

**Im soooo sorryyyyyy i got homeworkkk every dayyyy i enjoy reading but i dont like reading...mathhhhhhh **

**Eh thats all i got PLEASE PLEASEEEE DONT KILL ME PLEASE AT LEST DONT KILL MY FACEEEEEEE**

10\. yayy

**DONT TORTURE ME YETTT this is a authors note!**

**Firestar: AKA THE TORTURE SHOW!**

**Sandstar: WHERE WE WILL TORTURE WOODWAD!**

**Nooo this is a a/n duhh**

**Ravenflight: Lies!**

**Sandstar: AWWW RAVENPAW YOUR VOICE IS STILL TO CUTEEE**

**Firestar: No running off with other girls dear**

**Ravenflight: HEYY!**

**ANYYY WAYY A AUTHORS NOTE YAYY**

**Daisyslut: LIES I SAY LIESS**

**Firestar: I SHALL GO FIRST!**

**NO YOUR LYING I SHOULD END THIS CHAPTER NOW!**

**Graybaws: ME FIRST! *Writes down torture***

**Firestar: Hmmm graybaws says to throw woodwad into a girl boxing match**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***Boxing match***

**oh my *gets nose bleed***

**Girl wrestler: *beats up woodwad***

**X_X**

**No-noooo moreeee *blacks out***

***woodwas dream***

**roses and daisys and wishkers on kittenss theese are two of my most favorite thingsss**

**Pryo: MPH MPHHH D: *HEY YOU STOLE MY DREAM***

**Wad: MEW MEWW! D: *MINE TO!***

**GO AWAY WAD AND PRYO**

**Pryo: *gets out flame thrower***

**Wad: *seaths claws out***

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO *RUNS AWAY***

***Authors room***

**Firestar: Eh dose any one know how to right a story?**

**Ravenflight: i do**

**Firestar: Not a slash story**

**Ravenflight: hmph**

**Sandstar: I can write a good story :3**

**Firestar: Why dont you show me?**

**Bluestar: HEY ANY ROOM FOR 1 MORE? GIGGITY **

**Cloudtail: YAYYY I CAN WRITE THE STORRY!**

**Brightheart: Oh no you will get your fluffy ass right back here**

**Cloudtail: D:**

**Dinoclaw: I CAN RAWRRR**

**Lionheart: NO I CAN RAWRR**

**Lionblaze: NO I CAN RAWRR BETTER**

**Lion: *roars***

**Lionheart: *shits on self* eek.**

**Lionblaze: *faints***

**Dustydude: I CAN WRITE A STORRY!**

**Graybaws: I dont like being dead.**

**It was a perfect day and the birds where chirping and new kits were coming when they came dare mommy and daddys name where duststar and fernsex they named there kits cummykit,peniskit,and starrycumkit LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THERE OWN PLAY GATHER AROUND THE HIGH WALK! (The rock was litteraly high on drugs) Cummykit and peniskit and starrycumkit shall be named cummypaw and penispaw and starrycumpaw CUMPAW PENISKIT STARRYCUMPAW AND I WILL MENTOR STARRYCUMPAW! the whole clan fell silent no one was mentored by a leader starrycumpaw mustve been in a prophecy! FIREHEART SHALL MENTOR CUMPAW AND SANDYPORN SHALL MENTORE PENIS KIT! they all touched there noses with there kits 1 moon later starrycumpaw was famous! jayfether said that she was a spicleal cat! duststar was so happy 'Im so famous! screams starrycumpaw as she glitterd cum every where then there was a battle againts the dark forest and starrycumpaw saved every one! the end**

**Sandstar: OMG THAT WAS SO PERFECT**

**Firestar: Did sandstar get pregnant with penispaw? I WANT MOREEE**

**Ravenflight: Umm dustpelt umm theres lots of errors in your story but i like it alot**

**Dustydude: YOU CANT MAKE A BETTER STORRY THAN THIS!**

**Ravenflight: ok then...**

**-After making a story-**

**Firestar: THIS STORY IS A TROLL FIC ITS ONLY ABOUT A KIT WHO GETS LOST IN THE FOREST AND THUNDERCLAN TAKES HIM IN AND BLA BLAH BLAHH**

**Ravenflight: Dude it got 890 follows,9909 favorites and 5k reivews!**

**Firestar: THE STORRY IS SHIT YOU NEEDA FIX ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMBS!**

**-Woodwads pov-**

**Woodwad: AHHH NOOO *RUNS AWAY***

**Chicken: OH BAWK YESSS *CHASES WOODWAD***

**Woodwad: Finaly that bad dream is over! *checks fanficton* hmm WAIT I THOUGHT I POSTED 4 CHAPTERS! *LOOKS AROUND* Oh shit**

**ROUND 7!**

**Woodwad: *gets teleported back to room***

**Firestar: AHHH A ZOMBIEE**

**Woodwad: And some fucker duruuu pies thats all *faints***

**Wad: EVERY BODDY! IN ORDER TO SAVE THE STORY WE MUSTTT..*Dramatic pause* Give him meth**

**Firestar: HELL NO I SAY WE GET HIM SOME PIZZA!**

**Wad: NO HE NEEDS METH I SHOULD KNOW IM HIS PET!**

**(wads right next to me and hes looking at me D:)**

**Sandstar: *gets out vegtables and a little catmint* Lets do this**

***After hours of making a starnge drug***

**Wad: INHALE IT MASTERRR INHALEE ITT**

**Woodwad: *coughs* WHAT THE FUCK!**

**The cats: YAYYY WE SAVED THE STORRY!**

**Woodwad: What story im not typing any thing!**

**Ravenflight: Yea im typing the story -_-**

**Woodwad: OH..**

**Sandstar: NOW MY DAREEE**

**Woodwad: NOO IVE LEARNED MY LESSON!**

**Sandstar: REMEMBER READERS YOU CAN ALWAYS SEND TORTURE PMS!**

**Woodwad: NO YOU CANT! THIS IS ALL A LIE IM DONE! *Walks away***

**Firestar: so no tortures?**

**Woodwad: NO..JUST DO IT ON MY OTHER STORIES! IM JUST DONE SEND TORTURE REQUEST TO THE CATS!**

**Firestar: YAYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Sandstar: SO WE ARE GUNNA BE THE ONES GETTING TORTURED!**

**Woodwad: YES! AND RAVENFLIGHT GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY LAPTOP! IM.. IM JUST FUCKING DONE!**

**Hollyleaf: Pussy **

**ANY WAY BACK ON TO THE STORYYYY**

11\. Chapter 11

**WAZ UP WAD BRUHS ANOTHER LATE CHAPTER AND I AINT GUNNA SAY SORRY (IM SO SO SO SO SOO SORRY FOR ANOTHER LATE UPLOAD D:) AND THE MOVIE SHALL BE MADE... TOMMOROW **

**Into the catmint Episode 10 **

**Were we left off...**

**Superman: I WILL GET UUU**

**Dustpaw: HEY IM GLADD IM NOT A WHITE BITCH RIGHT! hahaha**

**Firepaw: HAHAHAHAH**

Firepaw: AHHH *FALLS IN HOLE*

Dustpaw: NOO *FALLS IN HOLE*

Firepaw: Are we safe?

Firepaw: Dustpaw?

Dustpaw: *is listening to call it what you want by foster the people*

Firepaw: *smacks dustpaw* DIS IS SERIOUS THAT SCARY CAT MIGHT FUCK OUR WOMEN!

Dustpaw: No its ok we live in a mansion and i have a golden fist with talking food and wolf-women :D

Firepaw: GOD DAMNIT DUSTPAW WERE NOT FOSTER THE PEOPLE

Dustpaw: Oh hi firepaw why are we win a hole?

Firepaw: *face plams* DAMNIT THERES A CAT PROBABLY FUCKING OUR WOMEN AND HE KILLED SOME ONE

Dustpaw: Fernpaw?

Firepaw: YESSS

Dustpaw: OK LETS DO DIS

Firepaw: What- we dont have a plan!

Dustpaw: I HAVE A PLAN!...WE KILL THAT MUTHER FUCKER

Firepaw: But thats not a plan!

Dustpaw: Call it what you want *goes outside*

Firepaw: DAMNIT DUSTPAWWWW

Dustpaw: FOR NARNIAAAAAAAAA

Smiley face guy: ? dustpaw?

Dustpaw: YOU AINT STEALIN MAH MARY JANESS

Smiley face guy: Im sandpaw.

Dustpaw: Wait wuh

Firepaw: I DONT GET IT

Dustpaw: DIS BITCH IS TRICKING US

Sandpaw: No im not -_- come on

Brokenstar: Remember there is a hoe outside of the clans and she will rape your kits with spiked sticks so if you find her KILL THA BITCH *Shows picture of yellowfang with a mustache*

Clans: *GASP*

Tigerclaw: ITS THE- THE-

Bluestar: LEGENDARY PEDRO!

Firepaw: That looks like yellowfang on her period! *gasp* I MUST SAVE HER AGAIN!

Firepaw: YELLOWFANG THERE COMING AGAIN

Yellowfang: What do you want

Firepaw: THERE AFTER YOU!

Yellowfang: Again? dude -_- theres a war going on and im supposed to be gone

Firepaw: Oh... BY

Yellowfang: *Runs away*

The pregnant bitch: MAH BITCHESZ ARE GONE AND SPOTTEDLEAF GOT MOTHER FUCKED AND YELLOWFANG FUCKED MA NODLESSS *POINTS AT PEE NOODLES*

Ravenpaw: AND LIONHEART DIED TO? *FAINTS*

Bluestar: Fuck this im tired and i need to masturbate. DUSTPAW,SANDPAW,FIREPAW, AND GRAYPAWS GHOST GO FIND THE DAM KITS

Firepaw: YAYY

Sandpaw: This chapter wasnt funny at all -_-

Woodwad: *pops up* WOULD YOU WANT ME TO DELTE 2K WORDS OF A STORY JUST BECAUSE ITS NOT FUNNY! DAMIT I SHOULD WRITER SLAP YOU BACK TO WHEN ERIN HUNTER WAS 8 MONTHS OLD

Graypaws ghost: CALL ME GRAYPAW NOT GRAYPAWS GHOST!

Dustpaw: I like apples

Graypaw: Lets get some herbs!

Firepaw: YEAAA *PICKS OUT A DEATH BERRY* THIS BERRY SURE LOOKS GOOD MMM MMM I WONDER HOW IT TASTES WITH SOME SALT ON IT! *PUTS SAULT OF DEATH BERRY AND EATS IT* *DIES*

Firepaws ghost: FUCKKKKK

-Real life-

Woodwad: Hheheheh what do you think kitty?

Wad: *has big eyes*

Woodwad: Fuck... he got high off of cat mint...moms gunna be pissed...

Wad: mew mewww meww *dances around*

Woodwad: O.O *hops out of window with lap top*

-Story-

Firepaw: What are theese?

Graypaw g man: Oarnge leaf

Firepaw: And that?

Graypaw g man: Thats a condom

Firepaw: Whats a oarnge leaf?

Graypaw g man: A herb that makes your dick bigger

Firepaw: Why is it called a leaf when its a herb?

Graypaw: I DONT KNOW LETS JUST GET THE TRAVELING HERBS AND GO

**REMEMBER PARTY FOLKS THE MOVIES TOMMOROW DONT MISS ITT**

**Firepaw: This wasnt 2k words long..**

**Neither is your dick.**

**Graypaw: BURNNN**

**And graypaw i had to let you in because some of my readers asked me to bring you back**

**Firepaw: HA BURNNN**

**AND CHECK OUT ANOTHER EP OF WARRIORS GO TO THE MALL TOMMOROW TO**

**Sandpaw: Probably the next day**

**SHADUP HOE!**

**Sandpaw: Hes just mad because he got grounded for getting the cat high and now hes using his spair cell phone that sucks**

**SHADUP U LIEN**

**Sandpaw: If i was lien i would be lyen**

**What the f- First of all you spelt lien and lyen WRONG and second of all that makes no scence**

**Sandpaw: Neither dose your name**

**Firepaw: BURNNN**

**Graypaw: Hey i was supposed to say that!**

**any way the story is COMPLETE now only my movie :D Wich i plan to be 10k long again! and the second chap of warriors goes to the mall will be up tommorow to**

**NOW FOR THE DELETED SCENCE!**

**Ep 1 **

**Smudge: I GOTTA HEAT STROKE ON MY DICK**

**Firepaw: How can that even happen**

**Smudge: I DONT KNOW I GOTA HEAT STROKE BITCH**

**Firepaw: -_- ok im leavin**

**Ep 1 **

**Graypaw: I CAN FIGHT YOU WITH MAH LONG DICK**

**Firepaw: Realy? it looks like some pencil led to me**

**Graypaw: Yea it is ):**

**Ep 1**

**Shadowclan warrior: SEX IS MAH DICK *GETS OUT HAMMER* SO I NEEDA TELL YOU A STORY ABOUT... HAMER TIMEEE *Song plays* **

**Graypaw: NOOOOOO **

**Firepaw: 1 cat for him self right!**

**Bluestar: Im here**

**Lionbitch: Yea me to**

**Firepaw: FUCK YOU! *HAS A THREESOME WITH LIONBITCH AND BLUESTAR***

**Ep 1**

**Cat bitchtakes (aka longtail): YOUR NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE A WARRIOR AND NEVER WILL BEEEE *Jumps at firepaw***

**AWWW SHEEIT EPIC BATTLE TIMEE**

**Firepaw: *farts***

**Thunderclan: *gasp***

**Bluestar: ALL HAILL FIREPAW FOR HIS YUMMY POOOPY AIR! *BOWS DOWN TO FIREPAW***

**Ep 1**

**Meet the elders!**

**Dustpaw: THE ELDERS ARE SICK DUM BITCHES DAT ARE IN HERE CUZ OF THEY DICK**

**Spottedleaf: *jacks off torsoheart and half tail at the same time* **

**Dustpaw: Oh yea and thats spottedleaf the elder slut**

**Firepaw: She dosent look like an elder.. should we say hi to her?**

**Small-ear: Oh no you dont wanna see what happens**

**Firepaw: Why?**

**Brindleface: One time the oldest elder tried to say hi to her but the other elders started jumpingn on the walls and killing him**

**Firepaw: Ohh... *backs away***

**Firepaw: Lers get the fuck outa here**

**Dustpaw: Agreed**

**Ep 1**

**Ravenpaw: THE BLOOD OHH AND THE STICKY CUMMM *HOPS ON SANDPAW* FREE ME BITCHHH *SEATHS OUT DICK***

**Sandpaw: DAFUQ?!**

**Ravenpaw: *faints***

**Tigerclaw: *has redtail in his jaws***

**Narrator: No one needs me any more?**

**Lionbitch: no *shoots narrator***

**Bluestar: What happened tigerlcaw?**

**Tigerclaw: REDTAIL GOT RAPED BY ANTS!**

**The whole clan: *gasp***

**Tigerclaw: I COULDNT KILL THEM ALL THEHY WERE TO TINY BUT BIGGG**

**Redtail: *blood spills out of mouth onto a kits head***

**Awesomekit: YAYYY LOOK MAMAH I GOT FREE KOO-LAID!**

**Bluestar: Tigerclaw will you do honor to sing**

**Tigerclaw: Ok... *rips off fur* I LIKE BIG BUTS AND I CAN NOT LIE *THROWS UNDERWEAR AT CANDYKIT* THEESE UTA SUKEHS CAN NOT LIE TOO SO IF YUH WUNNA LEARN HOW I DO IT YOU BETTEH WAIT TILL YOU GET YO TURN CUZ THAT BIG BUT WITH THAT CUTIE MARK CAN NOT LIE STILL**

**Bluestar: AWW YEAAA SEXY FLEXY *TEARS OF FUR AND DANCES TO***

**Candykit: *drags away redtail silently***

**Next deleted scences will come tomorrow *every thing is tomorrow i might not even finish duh movieee its coming september 29ths**

 **End file.**


	4. Warriors Into The Catnip Movie?

**This is the fabled movie, published on the day Wood'n'Wad had to flee america**

Into the catmint THE MOVIE

by Wood'n'Wad

Category: Warriors Genre: Humor, Parody Language: English Status: In-Progress Published: 2013-09-20 Updated: 2013-11-02 Packaged: 2013-11-09 21:40:50 Rating: M Chapters: 5 Words: 4,398 Publisher: .net Story URL: s/9702529/1/  
Author URL: u/4950833/Wood-n-Wad Summary: YESH ITS THE MOVIE WOOT the movie blah blah (i suggest you read into the catmint before this one) Follow graypaw,dustpaw,sandpaw, AND FIREPAW AS THEY GO ON AN EPIC ADVENTURE TO SAVE...Kits?

1\. Chapter 1

**productions presents... a woodwad film...**

**-Warriors into the catmint- The movie `/`/`/` / / /**

**35 days earlier...**

Rooster: CAKA ROO A ROO*Gets stabbed with a knife*

Bluestar: EVERY ONE FUCKING GATHER AROUND MEE

*Cla gathers around bluestar*

Bluestar: Graypaws ghost,Sandpaw,firepaw, and dustpaw your gunna save the kit k?

Firepaw: What why me!

Dragon: YEA WE SKIPPED ALMOTS THROUGH THE WHOLE BOOK! *Shows a book called: Warriors into the catmint*

Bluestar: the author told me that he dosent give a fuck and how did a dragon even get in here?

Firepaw: But we havent trained AT ALL yet!

Bluestar: *trains* There happy

Firepaw: You just sa-

Bluestar: GO AWAY AND RESCUE THE KITS

Narrator: Our sexy heros will not know wut hit them qhwnn

Narrator: TEHY TASTE MAH COCKKKK

**WARRIORS INTO THE CATMNT THE MOVIE **

Firepaw: Where are we?

Sandpaw: I do not know

Dustpaw: So we are lost?

Sandpaw: Pretty much yea

Graypaw: O YEA I LIKE HOW YOU GUYS ARE IGNORING ME

Sandpaw: Lets set up camp first

Narrator: So they set up camp like the bitches they are not knowing that a creeper is watching near by

Creeper: OOOO SHIITTTT *THROWS CUM EVERY WHERE*

Firepaw: Im hungry

Graypaw: im not

Dustpaw: MWE TO

Sandpaw: UGHHH why do i have to do every thing!

Firepaw: Because..

Firepaw & graypaw: LADYS FIRST!

Narrator: the rest of the night wuz chill n shit but then they forgot that they were in the fat kitty woods

Fatkitty: OMG IMA BEAT YOU ON

Firepaw: SHITT ITS A FAT KITTY

Fatkitty: ITS ON *WALKS SLOWLY TOWARDS FIREPAW*

Firepaw: RUNN

Sandpaw: AHHH SAVE MEE

Firepaw: HELL NO BITCH *PUSHES SANDPAW TOWARDS THE FAT KITTYS*

Dustpaw: AHHHH HELPPP

Graypaw: You know why am i even here!

Firepaw: *RUNS* ahhh HELP USSS

Cat: I CAN HELP YOUU

Dustpaw: YOU CANN!

Cat: Wait the whore all ready saved you guys

Sandpaw: *Is coverd in bloo* Dont ever fucking do that again

Firepaw: yea graypaw!

Dustpaw: YEA YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO PUSH SANDPAW

Graypaw: *sighs*

Firepaw: OO I SEE A CLUB

-Club-

Whitneyclaw: When go to the club all eyes on uss all eyes on uss

Willowfoo: I WANNA SCREAM AND SHOUT AND MEOW IT ALL OUTTT

Willowfoo: THEY SAYINNN AAAYYYY AYYY MEWOWWWW

Dumbkit: U ARE SO SO BOSS IF YOU CAN TAKE THE FATKITTYS ON

Firepaw: WOWW COOL MUSIC

Woodwad: *Coughs* Ahem *coughs*

Firepaw: Oh yea your music sucks balls to

Woodwad: *disapears*

Sandpaw: WOOT I CAN FUCK THIS

Dustpaw: YEA WE CAN TOTALY FUCK THISS

Firepaw: LETS FUCK THIS!

Worker: Here yo card man *gives firepaw a card* And you to miss *gives sandpaw a card*

Dustpaw: WHAT ABOUT ME

Worker: Your poor so go home *walks away*

-19 HOURS LATER-

Firepaw: YOU KNOW I FEEL LIKE IM FORGETTING SOME THING

Sandpaw: Yea me too!

Dustpaw: *eats chocolate* ME TOO

Dustpaw: *CHOKES* *rolls around*

Sandpaw: Dustpaw you know cats cant eat real chocolate right -_-

Dustpaw: hh-ep=lp

Firepaw: I KNOW CPR! *THROWS HAMMER ON DUSTPAW*

Graypaw: FUCK YEAA DIE YOU LITTLE BITCHH

Worker: NOW PLEASE CLAP YOUR HANDS FOR A TALENTED KIT... AWESOMEKIT!

Awesomekit: *shakes but* Yeaa shake it outt yeaa..

Awesomekit: Im sexy and i know it

Crowd: *CHEERS*

Awesomekit: YEAA WHEN I GO TO MY MOMS HOUSE SHE BE SAYIN SHAKE MY LITTLE BOOTY AND HUMP THE COUNCH

Firepaw: Ha my mom once said the same thing

Sandpaw: ITS AWESOME KIT WE NEED TO GET HIM

Awesomekit: DO THE SEXY PENIS YEAAA DO THE SEXY PENISS

Dustpaw: Why?

Firepaw: *twerks*

Sandpaw: BECAUSE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM

Sandpaw: *jumps at awesomekit*

Gaurds: *turns into wolf* KILL THEM

Firepaw: DONT WORRY ILL USE MY TWERKING SKILLS ON THEMM

Firepaw: *TWERKS*

Gaurd: FUCK YEAA

*RANDOM FIRE HAPPENS*

Firepaw: O SHIT *RUNS AWAY

Dustpaw: *RUNNSS*

Sandpaw: *claws gaurds* *runs towards stage*

Firepaw: *is on curtain* AHH SHITT THE FIRE IS GETTING HIGHER

Kit:*Crys* He-lp-mee!

Dustpaw: *THROWS KIT AT FIRE* WERE SAVED!

Firepaw: OMFG DUSTPAW YOU ARE SUPER SMARTT

Sandpaw: *beats up gaurds* Damnit im getting closerrr

Firepaw: Hhahah HEY SANDPAW STOP BEING A SLUT

Dustpaw: *laughs* YEA DID YOU KNOW THAT GRAYPAW WAS KEEPING TABS ON YOU FOR 5 MOONS! AHAHHAAHAHA

Firepaw: *laughs* YEA HE SAID THAT YOU USED TO SHOW YOUR PUSSY EVERY WHERE YOU GO!

Dustpaw: HAHAHAH SLUTT

Firepaw: SLUTTY BOO BOOOS

Dustpaw & Firepaw: SLUTTY BOO BOOS SLUTTY BOO BOO-

Gaurd: *GURGLES*

Firepaw: ... SLUTTY BOO BOOSSS?

Awesomekit: let go of me do you know who i am?

Gaurd: AWESOMEKIT! *KEEPS GRABBING AWESOMEKIT*

Awesomekit: NO ITS PIMP DADY WITH BIG BITCHES Y.O.L.O ODD FUTURE WOLF GANG KIT BITCH!

Gaurd: STUPID FUCKING KIT- *Gets clawed*

Sandpaw: *grabs awesomekit* COME ONE LETS GO

Firepaw: HAHAH ARE YOU GUNNA RAPE A KIT NOW? *FIRE GETS HIGHER* AHHH OO SHIT HELP US SANDPAWWW

Dustpaw: *crys* YEA IM TO INNOCENT TO DIEEE

Firepaw: MEE TOO

Sandpaw: *knocks water can over fire* come on dickheads!

Rock: *APPEARS* LOOK ITS..

Sandpaw: RADOGAG!

Radogag: THE ONE AND ONLYYY *GETS OUT GAG* AND MORE POWERFULL

Rock: SHIT HES TO POWERFULL

Firepaw: Cant you just blast him with your starclan powers?

Rock: SHADUP

Radogag: *throws gag at firepaws mouth*

Firepaw: *dodges gag* HAA MISSED ME

Gag: *turns into giant gag*

Dustpaw: HOLY SHITT

Firepaw: RUNNNN

Graypaw: *trys to beat up an other gag* HELPP MEE- *Gets gagged*

Sandpaw: RADOGAG YOUR TERROR ABOVE THE WHOLE CLANS AND TRIBES OR LONERS SHALL END TODAY!

Radogag: HAHAH OOO YEA?

Sandpaw: *pulls out lightsaber* Yes

Radogag: FUCKRS

Sandpaw: *runs towards radogag*

Firepaw: *claws at gag* DIE U SON OF A BITCH

Dustpaw: YEA YOU STUPID RAPE WEAPON *CLAWS AT GAG*

Gag: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL *SLAPS FIREPAW OFF WITH RUBBER*

Firepaw: OOH SHIT THAT HURTS

Radogag: *GRINS* *PULLS OUT GAG* DIS MEANS WAR SANDPAWWW

Gag: ROARRRR *THROWS CIRCLE PART AT DUSTPAW*

Dustpaw: AHHH HELPPP

Firepaw: *jumps on gag* dieee

Awesomekit: *jumps on mini gag* DIE U LITTLE LIMP DICKED BEOTCH

Mini gag: NOOO GET OFF OF ME PIMP DADY

Awesomekit: NO ITS PIMP DADY WITH BIG BITCHES Y.O.L.O ODD FUTURE WOLF GANG KIT BITCH!

Minigag: *GAGS AWESOMEKIT*

Radogag: *JUMPS AT SANDPAW AND THROWS A GAG AT HER*

Sandpaw: *dodges it and hits radogag the the but of the lightsaber*

Radogag: OWIEE Wait why did i say ow?

Sandpaw: YOUR EVILNESS SHALL NOW DISAPEAR ALONG WITH YOUR LIFEEE *STABS RADOGAG*

Radogag: X_X

Rock: OH MY STARCLAN YOU GUYS DID IT!

Awesomekit: *claws at gag and takes it off* THANK YOU HEROESSSS

Sandpaw: No problemb little kid

Awesomekit: I MUST TELL YOU ALL A SECRET..

Awesomkit: When ever a hot she cat walks buy say MOOO

Awesomekit: AND THATS HOW YOU GET LAID

Graypaw: Shouldnt a kit not know that

Rock: ... yea i think its normal for a kit to know that

Firepaw: WE NEED TO MAKE CAMPP

Squid: *pops out of no where* I THINK I CAN HELP

Sky troop: *pops out of no where* GET BACK IN YOUR SELL PRISONER

Squid: Ok :(

-PAWWWWWDUUU-

Bluestar: HALLUEUS ITS RAINING CUMMM

2\. Scence 2

**SORREH FO A LATE CHAPTER (NOT REALY TROLOLOLOL) any way IM SOWWY the computer was kinda broken like when ever i tried to write a story it just turned off and then i tried my notepad but it didnt work either so i was like, Dis bish must of lost her dam mind so yea now it works YAYY YAYYY YAYYY yay? also make sure you read my other-**

**Sandpaw: LEMON WE WANT LEMON LEMON LEMON'**

**No **

**Firepaw: FUCK YESH**

**NO!**

**Graypaw: Pussy punk sex**

Firepaw: IM bored... what are we supposed to be doing again?

Graypaw: Idk

Dustpaw: I HAVE AN IDEA LETS MAKE A STORRY!

Firepaw: YEAAAA

Dustpaw: HERE IT GOES

It was a sexy day and we had sex.

Firepaw: OMFG WE WILL BE SO RICHH

Graypaw: YAYYAYYAYAYA

Dustpaw: IMA FUCK A VANGINA

Firepaw: Wheres sandpaw?

Awesomkit: Idk

Sandpaw: Come one ass holes we needa report to bluestar that we rescued awesomkit

Firepaw: THERE YOU ARE!

Graypaw: Sandpaw how did you do that!

Dustpaw: IKR

Sandpaw: *sighs* *gets out phone*

Sandpaw: BLUESTAR WE RESCUED AWESOMEKIT

_Bluestar: ARE YOU KITTIN ME BITCH?_

Sandpaw: No im not

_Bluestar: K ill get mah big booty pirate ovah there_

Firepaw: HEY BLUESTAR HOW COME YOU GUYS CANT RESCUE THE KITS

_Bluestar: BECAUSE THEY HAVE GOLDEN DICKS ON THEM_

_Bluestar: And you need to collect them and your the only 4 cats that can touch it_

Sandpaw: Ok

Sandpaw: *grabs golden dick chain* I got it

_Bluestar: Good _

Tigerclaw: GIMMIE TAT KITTY

Graypaw: Thats bluestars big booty pirate?

Dustpaw: I guess so

Tigerclaw: *grabs awesomekit and disapears*

Sandpaw: Lets see whos the next kit..

Firepaw: ITZ SUPERKIT DU MAN

Dustpaw: OK LETS GO- *SLIPS ON BANNANA*

Bannanabooty: HAHAHA TIME TO DIE FOOS *GETS OUT BANNANA*

Sandpaw: UGHH WHY DOSE EVERY ENEMY HAS TO HAVE A WEAPON THATS IN HIS NAME

Firepaw: Idk... LETS FIGHT *JUMPS AT CAT MINION*

Dustpaw: *pulls out gun* DIE YOU UGLY FUCKERSSSS *SHOOTS A MINION CAT*

Sandpaw: *dodges bannana* *kicks cat minion*

Graypaw: IM GOING JHON WOO IN THIS BITCH *GETS OUT NIFE*

Bannanabooty: Shit im screwed..

Graypaw: *stabs cat minion*

Catminion: AHHHHH *TRYS TO KICK FIREPAW*

Firepaw: *shoots cat minion*

Dustpaw: DIEE BITCHESSS *SHOOTS EVER CATMINION*

Graypaw: SUCK MAH BIG HARRY DICKKKK

Bannanabooty: OMG *RUNS AWAY*

Sandpaw: LOOK HE HAS A KEY

Bannanabooty: I do cuz i got dicks

Sandpaw: -_- *punches bannabooty and takes key*

Graypaw: OMG IT SAYS YOLO!

Graypaw: YOLO FOLAAAA

*Key turns into video camera*

*Video plays*

Brokenstar: Ahhh i see you have beatin booty sexy... WELL I HAVE YO KITSSSS TAKE IT DOWN TOWNN MWHAHA

Mapledeath: Boss your doing it again

Brokenstar: *coughs* Ahaha erm any way we know were you are and we shall send all of our forces on you BECUZ YOU BE BITCHES

Mapledeath: Any way what boss is saying is that he will send another cat more powerful then radogag and bannanabooty *DOSE EVIL LAUGH*

Brokenstar: HEY NO FAIR I WANTED TO DOO THE EVIL LAUGH

Mapledeath: no your evil laugh sucks

Brokenstar: What ever but the next time we send them another video i will do the evil laugh

Mapledeath: NO YOU WONT I WILL

Brokenstar: NO IW ILL

Mapledeath: NO ITS ME YOU BITCH *PULLS BROKENSTARS FUR*

Brokenstar: UGH LET GO WHORE *PULLS MAPLEDEATHS HAIR*

Mapledeath: *pulls out brokenstars weave*

Brokenstar: *pulls out mapledeaths weave*

*VIDEO ENDS*

Firepaw: LOL

Sandpaw: We have to get ready!

Firepaw: Why you have an lust for blood you can protect us

Dustpaw: Yea your a crazy stupid hoe

Graypaw: UZE A STUPID HOE A STUPID STUPID STUPID HOE

Firepaw: LOL

Sandpaw: i needa report to bluestar *gets out phone

_Bluestar: *moans* AHHH YESS RAVENPAWWW_

Sandpaw: *turns off phone* Never mind

Narrator: AND THEN OUT OF THE SEXY FOREST CAME A BLUE SEXY HOE

Blue sexy hoe: FUCK ME

Firepaw: :3 ok *jumps on blue sexy hoe*

-Brokenstars secret base*

Darksider: *GROWLS*

Darksider: Take me to them

-Camp site?-

Firepaw: Im bored again..say where are you guys-

*BOOM*

Firepaw: What du fuck...

Darksider: *LAUGHS* HAHAH its just you and me firepaw

Firepaw: SANDPAW HELPP MEEEE WAHHH

Darksider: *gets out dick*

Firepaw: Oh hell no *Attacks darksider*

Darksider: GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE CAT

Firepaw: NEVERRR

Sandpaw: HELL YEA LETS RAPE HIM BOYS

Dustpaw: YEAAA

Graypaw: YEAAA

Firepaw: DOUBLE YEAAA

-Brokenstars secret base-

Darksider: *runs into room crying*

-Forest-

Firepaw: DAT ASS HOLE WAS SEXY

Sandpaw: IKR

Graysex: I wonder how thunderclan is going

-Thunderclan-

Bluestar: IM BORED TIGERCLAW.. what do you think we should do?

Tigerclaw: Steal the spotlight from firepaw,sandpaw,dustpaw and graypaw?

Bluestar: FUCK YEA

Bluestar: *walks out of then onto the realy high rock*

Rock: AWWW YEEEE

Bluestar: ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO FUCK A PEBBLE GATHER UNDER MEEE

Bluestar: OK I UNDERSTAND THAT NO ONE EVEN CARES ABOUT WHAT WE DO

Ravenpaw: YEA IT MAKES US MAD

Bluestar: Yes i understand... BUT TODAY WE SHALL STEAL OVER THE SPOTLIGHT!

Rowanclaw: But how?

Bluestar: :3 HUMPING BALLS AT WALLMART

-Wallmart-

*Song "do dat hump" plays*

Bluestar: *humps gigantic ball*

Twoleg: What the hell *gets out phone*

Tigerclaw: *humps a ball in a twolegs hand*

Twoleg: WHAT THE FUCK MAN *LAUGHS* *GETS OUT PHONE*

Ravenpaw: *Humps ball*

Twoleg: What the hell? *giggles*

*all of thunderclan comes in humping balls*

Manager: *comes out of room* Whats going on- AHAHAHA *LAUGHS*

Longtail: *humps twolegs foot*

**And soon every twoleg in fucking wallmart got out there phones and recorded it to youtube**

**And they lived happily ever after**

**OK WAD BROS THE NEXT CHAP IS GUNNA BE A HALLOWEEN EP WHY? BECAUSE i was gunna do a halloween ep for warriors into the catmint but i forgot to do it before i made the movie so dont get confuzzed SEE U LATER WAD BRUHS...**

**Wad: YOU FORGOT THE I DONT OWN WARRIORS THINGY**

**I dont give a fuck here go play with this bell *throws bell***

**Wad: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ITS A BELLL *RUNS AFTER BELL***

**i made him a tie for halloween and he just stands by my computer now... im scared..**

3\. DN

Firepaw: Is the scence gunna start yet?

Nope

Firepaw: WHY

It was a sneak peak o.o

Sandpaw: WHAT!

Yea i said it was coming out in october

Graybaw: WHAT U NEVER TOLD US THAT

I was hoping you guys read the trailer

Ravenpaw:... WHO DUH FUCK READS TRAILERS IF THERE IN THE MOVIE

Bluestar: YEA!

Tigerclaw: Ahh i see what your doing making the vewiers wait... I LIKE IT :D

Well thank you i guess.. I have 4 chapters all ready made but im waiting for october

BLuestar: *checks fake watch* IT SAYS ITS SEPTEMBER,30 2013!

Its not october yet.

Bluestar: Well i guess if you wont make another part we will have to torture you

*torture room* Firepaw: SPILL IT OUT OR WE WILL CHOKE YOU MORE

Im the author of this *shows pencil* and i can kill you all if i want to

Sandpaw: :O PUT IT DOWN

-_- ANY WAY no means NO!

Superkit: Will you update warriors go to the mall?

Of course

Firepaw,grapaw and molepaw: YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA

Sandpaw: Will you update lemony sex

... Sandpaw i dont think i have ever made a story called that

Sandpaw: OH YEA I REMEMBER NOW!

Starkit: L0L SANDSTORM IS A STUPIDE BLOND BICH

Sandpaw: AND YOUR A DUMB ASS MARY SUE- BITCH

Firepaw: Sandpaw face it your a stupid grammar nazi

Sandpaw: ;O I AM

Ravenpaw: Will i be in warriors go to the mall?

Of course!

Firepaw: AND REMEMBER TO WATCH NUSHI GATZO!

Did you make that up

Firepaw: Probably

Anyy wayy any questions before the chapter ends?

Firepaw: I got this hater mail from tigerstar want me to read it?

Mmk

Dear pussy ounk firepaw

I hate you! your ugly and a faggot!you should die and suck on bluestars deck! u r dum and stuped! you should go drown

Ps: Fuck you!

...HA

Sandpaw: Hey i have a question.. what do you do when the chapter ends?

4\. Scence 3

**GUESS WHAT KIDS!**

**Kids: WHAT!**

**YOU WILL NEVER BE SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU DONT OWN THE WARRIORS!**

**Kids: AWWW D:**

**And guess what IF YOU WANNA GET A CAR YOU WONT GET ONE BECAUSE YOUR ALL DUMBYS**

**Kids: ... :(**

**AND YOU WILL NEVER GET MARRIED U UGLY BITCHES A BECAUSE YOU DONT OWN THE WARRIORS**

**Kid 3:... who owns warrior cats?**

**STFU BITCH ILL WHOOP YOU**

**Remember kids doing drugs and reading warrior cats will only make you be abusive!**

It was a epic day and mario wuz fuckin princess peach and zelda

who was link fucking you ask?

BARBA STRISTAN

AWOOOOHOOHOHOHOHOO AWOOOHOHOHOOHOOO

**Warrior cats into the catmint Ep? HALOWEEN**

Firepaw: HEY SANDPAW LOOK AT MY COSTUME

Sandpaw: Thats a peice of paper

Firepaw: Oh yeah? what are you? a slut

Dustpaw: BURNN

Sandpaw: No i am a sexy witch

Firepaw: DOUBLE SLUTTY

Dustpaw: OHH HE GOT U BITCHHH

Sandpaw: O.O

Firepaw: Tigerclaw!

Tigerclaw: WUT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

Firepaw: Go fuck sandpaw as i pee on u

Sandpaw: FUCK YEAA

-Bluestars pov-

Bluestar: Im bored

Lionbitch/aka the fund wazeh bitch: You could listen to the radio

Whitestorm: OR WATCH A PORN VIDEO

Bluestar: IM BORED THO I FINISHED MAH COSTUME AND ALL I WANNA DO IS PUT IT ON BUT ITS NOT NIGHT TIME YET

Lionbitch: Hmm... i have an idea

Bluestar: What!?

Lionbitch: PORNO

-Halloween-

Firepaw: TWICKEH TWEET SUCK MAH DICK

Random shadowclanwarrior: OK

Firepaw: AWW YEEAA BITCH SUCK IT GOOD

Dustpaw: BOO GIMMIE ALL DAT ASS N MONEY

Narrator: NO ITS MAH MONEY AND ASS

Dustpaw: LITTLE BITCH GIMMIE DAT ASS

Narrator: NO NO NO *GETS OUT HAMMER* *SMASHES DUSTPAW*

Dustpaw: OH SHIT BAWK BAWK CHICKEN SHIT

Ravenpaw: Trick ro treat smell my feet give me some thing good to eat

Pedophile riverclan warrior: HELL YEAAA MANN LETSS GIVEE THISS KIT ARE DICKKK MANNN

Ravenpaw: Du fuq?

So it was a boring fucking halloween and our idiots decided to see how much candy they have

Ravenpaw: I got some chocolate rolls and some smarties, A toy ufo, Some raven beans, AND MOCHO BEANS! Oh yea and some gravy

Firepaw: I got OVER 9000! *EXPLODES*

Sandpaw: Looks like he only got ants

Ants: FUCKK YEAA DIS IS THE LIFE

Ant 4: oo look a slut lets fuck that hoe

Dustpaw: i got a hammer and a pie

Sandpaw: I got cum shakes

Ravenpaw: Oh well i guess i have more candy then all of you guys-

Bluestars: WHATS UP BITCHES I GOT FUCKED REAL GOOD BY 8 TOMS AND GOT 8 HUNDEDS OF CANDYS BITCH WANT ME TO HOOK YOU UP WITH SOME?

Whitestorm: I GOT A BUCKET!

Tigerclaw: I got a mop

Lionbitch: I got soap

AWOOOO MEFUCKKK

Ravenpaw: What was that?

Bluestar: I DONT CARE

AWOOO MEFUCKK

Firepaw: THE LEGENDS ARE TRUE!

Sandpaw: What legend

Firepaw: Idk i just felt like i shouldve said that because you know in the movies and stuff-

AWOO MEFUCKK SAMUS

Dustpaw: OH FUCK NO DIS GUY WENT TO FAR

So the boys went looking after the MEEFUCK guy and by the way im the narrators brother

Ravenpaw: I think i heard him from that way

Whitestorm: YAYYYY *RUNS TO HILL*

Lionbitch: Dont worry hes a dumb ass and some enemies miss him because of that

*Flashback*

Shadowclan warrior: *JUMPS AT WHITESTORM*

Whitestorm: *humps tree*

Shadowclan warrior: *misses whitestorm and gets hit in the face with whitestorms but*

Shadowclan warrior: NOOOOOO *Lands on thorns*

* end of flash back *

Tigerclaw: IM SICK OF THIS FUCKING ADVENTURE WHERE IS THE MEEFUCK GUY-

Chicken nugget: MEEEE FUCKK EVEWRY HOEE

Tigerclaw: HOLY SHIT!

**TBC...?**

**Tired of a long day at work? is you cat boring? WELL BUY THE CATFILLMINT! SNIFF IT UP PLAY WITH IT GET HIGH! DO DUMB ASS-CRAZED SHIT AND IT WORKS ON TWOLEGS SO THE NEXT TIME YOU VISIT CATMINT4YOU GO BUY A CATFILLMINT FOR ONLY 2.99!**

**Were back.**

Chicken nugget: OH HI GUYS IM- *GETS EATEN*

Killer cat: *ROARS*

Firepaw: HOLY FUCK!

Tigerclaw: RUNNNN

So the boys ran down the hill while the kiler cat chased them

Whitestorm: MABY GOSSIPING WITH HIM WILL WORK

Lionbitch: NO IT WILL NOT-

Killer cat: *HISSES AND DROWS U BLOOD*

Lionbitch: ok you can gossip to him

Whitestorm: OK HEYY KILLER CAT I JUST BOUGHT THIS FRIE PIE AND I ATE IT

Killer cat: OMFG I LUV DOSE THINGS

Whitestorm: IKR

So whitestorm gossiped to him and every thing was hapy eer erfectly HA YOU SEE THAT SHIT? HHAAH ANTI GRAMMAR BITCHES HHAHAHAHA

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHEZ**

**that was a shitty halloween story dontcha think guys?**

**Guys?**

**Tigerclaw: SUCK FASTER**

**O.O ok i am not going into that room.**

**Firepaw: *Opens door* AHHHHH RUNNNN *BUMPS INTO WOODWAD***

**Firepaw: Oh sorry**

**Whats going on in there?**

**Firepaw: tigerlcaw is raping graypaw,bluestar,dustpaw and sandpaw**

**UMG THE ANTI GRAMMAR AFFECT HAS GOTTEN YOU TO!**

**Firepaw: Just because i dont capatilize the names dosent mean im going anti-grammar**

***BOOM* **

**Faint yelll: We will find you wood wadddddd...**

***BOOM***

**Firepaw: What was that?**

**Nothing it was just a peice of soap**

**Firepaw: Why would you be blowing up soap?**

**Shut up barbra stristan**

**AWOOOOO AWOOO OOOO OOO AWOOOOO OOOO OOOO**

5\. Scence 4

**Firepaw: WOODWAD YOU DIDNT UPDATE THE STORY IN 1 WEEK AND TODAYS 10/29/13!**

**Woodwad: Let me see hmm.. *counts fingers* Nope its 28 o.o**

**Firepaw: NO YOU IDIOT READ THE TIME ON YOUR PHONE!**

**Woodwad: *checks phone* Nope it still says 10/28/13 o.o**

**Firepaw: what ever just get on with the chapter**

***boom* **

**Faint yell: FUCK YOU WOODWAD YOU CANT KILL US!**

***Boom***

**Faint yell: Ok yes you can**

**Firepaw: o.o **

**Woodwad: ALSO i couldnt find the other chapter**

**Firepaw: Thats becauase all of your document pages are named super bitch,asa,usa,superfool. **

**Woodwad: Hey! i took lots of time naming dose!**

**Firepaw: Who cares boo-hoo**

**Woodwad: :(**

**I- *snif* Dont- *snif snif* own the warriors *snif***

**Firepaw: You dont have to cry becuase you dont own it**

**Woodwad: Oh thats right**

***BOOM***

Firepaw: WHERES THE NEXT FUKIN KIT

Sandpaw: i dont know but my mini-superepic computer saying that hes suppose to be at a atm

Graypaw: Why a atm

Sandpaw: i dun know- *gets peed on*

Dustpaw: Sorry! please dont call 9-potty train-11

Sandpaw: *throws rock at dustpaw*

Firepaw: Hey graypaw if your like a starclan like um why dont you like um go get the kit

Graypaw: I dont know... i dont know

Narrator: AND THEN ALL OF A FUKIN SUDDEN THEY HEARD A SCREAM

Firepaw: hmmm.. i dont hear it

Graypaw: Ya can you tell us what it sounded like?

Narrator: It was a scream

Dustpaw: no they mean like- what did it sound like? did it sound like AHHHHH MY NUTS or just AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Narrator: well i guess it was a loud one-

Sandpaw: Lets just go! the next kit could be there

-atm-

Firepaw: COOL A ATM!

Superkit: HELP ME IM TIED TO THIS ATM

Sandpaw: We will get you!

Superkit: WATCH OUT!

Narrator: then a bit fat dick trys to hit sandpaws head but luckily she ducked

Sandpaw: What the hell!

Giant dick cat: ROARRRR

Firepaw: Lets watch sandpaw fight! and besides he dosent have minons-

Giant dick cat: BE FREE MY MINIONS!

Firepaw: OH COME ON

Graypaw: *FLOATS AWAY* bye bye! i aint gunna get anal raped by that thing!

Sandpaw: *Trys to kick the giants dick put fails* uggghh

Narrator: After battle and battle sandpaw failed and the minions were gaining on dustpaw a firepaw

Firepaw: I THINK I SEE THE LIGHTTT

Minions: hehehe time to get raped bitch!

Dustpaw: WAIT I KNOW THE KEY! *Gets out penis* PEEEE

Firepaw: What?

Dustpaw: *dick glows* time to DIEEE

Giant dick cat: What the fuck-

Dustpaw: *pees every where*

Minion: AHHH ITS TO AWESOME! *DIES*

Dustpaw: DIEEEE

Giant dick cat: THE YELLOW GOLD PEE AND THE ANGLE-LIKE PENIS! *Falls to knees* IT TO EPICCC AHHHH *Blows up*

Sandpaw: *gets up* *cough cough* What the hell was that?

Superkit: of course! pee can be powerful enough to killl the cats enimes if its from the right dick!

Sandpaw: *unties superkit*

Superkit: Well thank you! i guess this is the time when i teleport back to thundercla-

VROOOOOM

Superkit: WOAH *Magic gold dick pops up on head*

Sandpaw: *gets out watch* Bluestar we got the second kit

_Bluestar: realy? good job 2 more!_

Sandpaw: What!? i thought we had to get 3 kits

_Bluestar: Shut up any way tigerclaw the big booty pirate should be there in the limo_

Sandpaw: Limo?

_Bluestar: shut up! *Presses button*_

_Random tv voice: OHH oh yea faster ohhhhhh_

Sandpaw: *hangs up on bluestar*

Tigerclaw: *takes gold dick* *runs in car*

Dustpaw: Woah look at dat ass!

Tigerclaw: *drives away*

Firepaw: i wonder what the clan is doing right now

-Thunderclan-

Whitestorm: All right faggots bluestars busy watching porn so im the leader

Ravenpaw:Cool!

Longtail: So what are we gunna do?

Whitestorm: Watch what dose the prey say

Coolpaw: Cool! that song got 93939 hits in 5 seconds!

Whitestorm: What song are you talking about?

Whitestorm: *plays video*

_The cow goes mooo the cat goes meow the dog goes woof the chicken goes fuck and flamangos goes... i dont knowwwww bears go roarrr and the bat goes SQUEEK SQUEEK SQUEEK but theres on sounddd that no one knowssss..._

_WHAT DOSE THE PREY SAY!?_

_NIBBLE NIBBLE NIB -NIP-NIP-NI NI NIP NIBBLE NIBLE NIB NIP NIP NIP NI NI NI_

_WHAT DOSE THE PREY SAY_

_SQUAWK SQWAUCK UH SQWAUCK SQWAUCK SWA S- SWA UH UH_

_DOO DA LALALA BOOOM TE DOOM DA LALAL BOOM TE DOOM_

_BATA-BATA-BAATA BOMB POW POW POW POW P-P-POWW_

_Your furrr is brown so beautifall like a peice of pooooop oh no but your sounddd must be more beautifalllllll_

_WHAT DOSE THE PREY SAY_

_BITCH BITCH BITCHEN BITCH A BITCH BITCH BI-I-ITCH_

_What do you sayyyyyyyy i want tooo know o-o-o-o- o-o-o-_

_What do you sayyyy your my peice of pooooop_

_i want to knowwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_secret of the preyyyyyy deeep in the dirttttt i want to knowwwwwwwwwwwww_

_*music ends*_

_i guess we will never know _

_HEY COME BACK HERE MOTHER FUCKER!_

Ravenpaw: COOL!

Short-tail: Do all you say is cool?

Ravenpaw: **HELL NO MOTHERFUCKER**

**So u like my chap? no? well fuck you then!**

**Firepaw: Thats pretty harsh-**

**booom**

**Wood burner leader: *In german accent* AHAHAHAHAH you think you can hide woodwad? HHAHAHAHA**

**Woodwad: SHIT ITS THE WOOD BURNER LEADER RUNN *Gets out gun* SEE YOU IN THE NEXT SCENCE! *THROWS FIREPAW A GUN***

**Firepaw: OW! IT HIT MY FACE**

**Woodwad: SORYY I FORGOT YOUR A CAT! *turns firepaw into a human***

**Firepaw: COOL IM A TWO LEG :D**

**Firepaw: *picks up gun* DIE MOTHER FUCKERSS AHAHHA**

**Woodwad: *shoots a enime* So long story short i kinda saw this gang burning trees so i got kinda mad and killed there former leader**

**Woodwad: *Knifes a enime* SO SEEE YAAA *Gets stabbed* AHHH SHITT AHHHHH MY HANDDD**

**Firepaw: Loooks like no more typing for you! *shoots enime***

**Woodwad: Wait this is my story! *makes hand be back to normal* DIE BITCHESS HAAHAHHA IM IMMORTAL IN MY AN'S HAHAHA**

**Sandpaw: Hey guys- What the hell?**

**Woodwad: GO AWAY SANDPAW! *GETS SHOT 57 TIMES* *faints***

 **End file.**


End file.
